The Mole: Mario Mischief!
by Owen96
Summary: 12 Mario Characters are invited on a TV show named 'The Mole'. The last one remaining wins one million pounds! There will be challenges, with The Mole around every corner. The viewers will be voting the character they don't like off, and the one with the most votes is eliminated!
1. The First Challenge

Me: Yeah, instead of Mario Battle Series Two, I decided to do a Mole fic, because I thought that would be more popular. Also, I would like to thank lots of people that inspired me to do this story. (It would take too long to say all of them) Sorry for any stupid or crazy spellings, the thing I am writing on likes to change the right spellings to the wrong spellings. Ok, so here we go...

...

Master Koopa winked at the camera, acting like a teenager as he danced around. He was on a plane that was flying high above the Star Islands.

'Hello everybody, to the latest series of The Mole! This time, the name of The Mole is Mario Mischief, which means a certain group will be the contestants of this series...'

'Sonic!' yelled the camera man, and the other camera people nodded in agreement.

'NO! It is KIRBY!' Master Koopa leapt out of the plane, and it was all silent.

Then he climbed back up, coughing.

'Well, I see there has been a change of plan. Mario and his friends are joining us, instead of Sonic and Kirby. Give a great big BOO to the idiots that nobody likes anymore!' Master Koopa said, raising his stick and whacking Goombella on the head, who groaned in pain.

Then a screen came down from the roof, and played the normal 'The Mole' music, with a Mario remix.

...

**Name: Mario Mario**

**Age: 34**

**'What the hell am I doing here?'**

...

**Name: Luigi Mario**

**Age: 28**

**'Heh heh...I hope Mario didn't see what I put in his suitcase...'**

...

**Name: Peach Toadstool**

**Age: 26**

**'MARIO! What is THIS doing in your suitcase!?'**

...

**Name: Daisy Flowerfreak**

**Age: 25**

**'Ha, Mario is going to get beaten up SO** **badly!'**

...

**Name: Goombella Kakawaki**

**Age: 21**

**'I am going to do nothing! Well...Except for eating'**

...

**Name: Vivian Katana**

**Age: 22**

**'Epic name, right? Right? Guys? Are you still here?'**

...

**Name: Flurrie Gale**

**Age: 30**

**'Look at me, Mario. I am not wearing anything!'**

...

**Name: Toad Shroom**

**Age: 20**

**'Ugh, you suck, Flurrie. YOU SUCK!'**

...

**Name: Toadette Tanatanatotallytanna**

**Age: 19**

**'Yeah, Toad would rather look at me!'**

...

**Name: Wario Garlic**

**Age: 39**

**'Garlic! GARLIC!'**

...

**Name: Waluigi Notgarlic**

**Age: 32**

**'Waluigi is not gonna win! Er, I mean, Waluigi is going to- Just forget I ever said anything, OK!?'**

...

**Name: Koops Honeysmile**

**Age: 20**

**'My last name SUCKS! So badly!'**

...

'Um, that was a kind of awkward slideshow' Master Koopa said, switching the TV off while he sweated.

'Wait, I didn't say THAT!' Flurrie shouted. 'Although, it is something I WOULD say, heh heh...'

'What did I put in your suitcase Mario?' asked Luigi.

Mario opened his suitcase and looked inside.

'Um, why are there naked pictures of Goombella in my suitcase?'

Master Koopa gulped.

'Er...Let's explain the rules' he said awkwardly.

Two tall pink toads wearing sparkling red dresses began dancing around, waving fans in front of the party's faces, the colourful feathers brushing across their face, tickling them. They swiftly danced around the plane, stepping slowly on the floor of the vehicle, trying to get the dance just right.

'Well, that description was kinda awkward' Goombella stated, sitting slightly upward in her seat.

'Stop breaking the fourth wall all of the time, you freak!' cried Flurrie, face-palming as she began weeping.

'Oops, that is the third time I have broken the fourth wall' Goombella groaned. 'How did I even know of the description Owen96 was writing in his story anyway? Oh my gosh, I must be physic!'

'You just did it again' muttered Toad, still watching the lady toads.

'Oh yeah' Goombella giggled as she blushed slightly. 'I would just like to say one more thing that will break the fourth wall...HI OWEN96! MAKE SURE TO ADD ME IN EVERY STORY YOU CREATE IN THE FUTURE! BECAUSE YOU SHOULD HAVE ADDED ME IN YOUR PAST STORIES! Thank you, sincerely, Goombella Kakawaki'

'Me next!' Flurrie waved her arm around, creating huge gales of wind which crashed into many of the contestants. 'Owen96, please will you-'

'Guys! Remember, Shigeru Miyamoto said that if we break the fourth wall too many times then he will erase us from the ENTIRE Mario series!' Peach warned.

'To be honest, I don't really mind. I have been in two Mario games, and the second was a tiny 5-second part!' Koops complained.

'I will stop breaking the fourth wall, now' Goombella said, which surprised the other contestants. 'Out of every single Paper Mario partner, I have had the most appearances and roles. I was the first partner in TTYD, I was on a picture on the wall in Mario's house in Super Paper Mario, and there was a letter from me in Sticker Star, saying something about chain chomps'

'God, no need to be a show-off' Vivian muttered, closing her eyes.

'Everyone, just STOP breaking the fourth wall, alright!?' snapped Mario, narrowing his eyes at the others.

Master Koopa coughed to get attention. When nobody answered, he raised his cane and whacked Goombella on the head with it, making her dizzy.

'Owen96! Why are you doing this to me!?' Goombella looked up, her eyes full of tears.

'Should I just carry on with the rules?' asked Master Koopa, turning around and looking at his assistants, who shrugged.

'Right. LISTEN, EVERYBODY!' he whacked Goombella again, making her pass out. 'You all must complete many difficult challenges, which will train you mentally, physically, and sexually. Er...I mean...Forget what I just said. The money you win will go into the team bank. However, one of you is the saboteur, who will try to stop you all from earning money. They are The Mole. Every week there will be an elimination challenge, where you will do a quiz on how much you know about The Mole. The one who knows the least about The Mole will be eliminated. However, even if The Mole gets the least amount of questions right, he or she is still safe. The Mole will have to be pretty stupid to do that though. Do you all understand?'

'Um, no. What was the sexual part all about?' asked Vivian, scratching the back of her head.

Master Koopa began to sweat again.

'Er, nothing, of course. So do the rest of you get the rules?'

'Yeah! Let's do this thing!' Mario threw his fist in the air.

'Well, that was an awkward moment' Goombella commented, waking up. 'So, what do we do first?'

'I will explain, just shut up for a moment. Can you handle that?' asked Master Koopa.

'Talk about attitude' Goombella rolled her eyes.

'Right. The amount of money will vary, depending on the difficulty of the challenge. And to give you all a welcome present, we have the first challenge right here!' Master Koopa announced.

'Oh god, PLEASE not jumping out of a plane...' whispered Toadette.

'No, DUH! That would be SO unoriginal!' Master Koopa slapped the small toad girl on the cheek.

'Ouch' tears filled in Toadette's eyes, and she turned away. 'Meanie'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever' Master Koopa muttered.

'Dude, what is the challenge?' asked Flurrie. 'Is it jumping onto another plane?'

'No. You are getting these from FanFiction, aren't you?' Master Koopa growled.

'Uh...No' Flurrie shifted her eyes. 'You just broke the fourth-'

'Just stop braking the damn fourth wall!' Daisy screamed. 'Shigeru Miyamoto! Take me with you!'

'All of you, shut the hell up. Did you know you guys have been arguing for an hour!? When can we stop dancing!?' one of the female toads cried, still dancing around the plane.

'You can not! You are in my power now!' Master Koopa stared at the toads, trying to hypnotise them.

'Come on, Mabel, let's go and get drunk' they walked to a chair and pulled out a bright blue bag.

'Anyway...' Master Koopa took out a gun. 'I will explain the rules of your first challenge'

'About time' Mario said.

'What you must do is jump out of the plane while I try to shoot you. You then must land on a small platform in the sea below the plane to complete this challenge. There is a possible £12,000 to win in this challenge. If one of you do not land on the platform, get shot, or don't go at all, then you lose £1,000 that could have gone to the team pot. Instead, it will go to the Master Koopa fund' Master Koopa explained, and they all either nodded, began crying, or gulped.

'Um...What?' asked Flurrie in shock.

'Just joking, god!' Master Koops shook his head. 'Forget about the shooting part...heh heh...'

Master Koopa slid open the door of the plane, the fresh air making the passengers feel relaxed.

'But remember, unlucky contestants, The Mole will be at work' Master Koopa continued.

They watched as he took out a sheet of paper.

'Right, first, are there any volunteers?' Master Koopa asked.

It was silent, Flurrie almost raising her hand. But when she realised everyone else didn't, she quickly put it back down.

'Ok. Then I must look on the list of destiny' Master Koopa looked down at the dirty sheet of paper.

He did a long pause for suspense. He the glanced up at Mario, and moved his head slowly to the right, watching every contestant as they sweated in worry.

'The first lucky one who gets to go first is...' he said quietly. '...Wario Garlic! Come on down, it's HERO TIME!'

Wario nervously stepped down, glancing at the smug faces of the others. He put on a parachute pack and stepped to the edge, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, Master Koopa kicked him, sending him spiralling down and down through the white clouds. Wario screamed as his cap flew past him, falling down into the bright blue sky..

'Hey! My cap!' Wario shouted, waving his arms as he fell down and down.

He continued falling, when the clouds suddenly disappeared, making him see the sea below. Faintly, he could spot a yellow square in the middle. Doing a flip for effect, Wario landed straight...Into the ocean, right beside the platform.

'Grrr...I hate losing!' Wario cried, and began swimming to the island a few metres away from the platform.

Back on the platform, the contestants sighed, seeing the whole thing from a television on the wall.

'Uh-Oh, you could have collected £12,000, but Wario failed. Now, you can only win £11,000. Oh well, let's see who is next' Master Koopa stated the obvious, looking down at the list. 'Next is Vivian Katana'

Vivian nodded, and walked to the door. Not even grabbing a parachute pack, she jumped. She accidentally flipped five times, making her feel sick, but she was not worried. She put a hand to her mouth as she continued flipping. When she spotted the soft, yellow platform, she began floating, and landed gracefully on the yellow platform.

The ten remaining contestants cheered, but they saw a grim look on Master Koopa's face. He turned to them.

'She did make it to the bottom, but she used her magic to float when she was half-way. That counts as cheating, and she has lost her chance to win £1,000 for the team'

The contestants groaned, and glanced at each other.

'Next is...Luigi Mario'

Luigi gulped, and began shaking. He took a seat, his face turning pale. The others looked at him as he closed his eyes, saying something silently to himself.

'Are you going to do this, Luigi?' Master Koopa asked quietly.

Luigi looked up at Master Koopa, and then at his teammates.

'Excuse me? Luigi? Earth to Luigi! Are you going to do it?' Master Koopa continued.

'Come on, Luigi, you can do it!' Daisy cheered, and the others joined in.

Luigi smiled, and stood up.

'I am going to do it'

'Yay, Luigi!' Goombella jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Daisy then whacked her hard into the wall, another lump appearing on her head. Goombella groaned as she fell over, once again passing out.

'Get off him!' Daisy shouted.

Luigi pulled the parachute pack off the hook, and stepped slowly to the edge. He felt the wind blow against his face, and quickly stepped back, shaking his head.

'Are you sure?' Master Koopa questioned.

Luigi stepped back to the opening, and looked down again.

'No, I am sorry guys. I just can't' Luigi sat back down.

'And another £1,000 has gone to waste. Now, you can only get £9,000. Next up is...' master Koopa did a long pause. '...Daisy Flowerfreak'

'HOORAY!' Daisy did two flips, jumped out of the plane, and did somersaults as she went down and down.

She then thudded into the platform, not gracefully, but she still landed.

'Finally!' the contestants cried, and Master Koopa smiled.

'Thanks to Daisy, there is now £1,000 in the team bank!' Master Koopa cheered. 'Let's see if Koops can do the same'

Koops hesitated at first, but then jumped. Suddenly, the wind blew hard to the right, making Koops spin out of control.

'Ahhh! Help!' he screamed.

Koops continued falling and falling, his eyes closed as he continued to shout and scream. He felt himself going faster and faster, and at one point he thought he was going to explode.

'I AM GOING TO DIE!' Koops began to cry, his tears falling off his face and going up, higher and higher.

He then slowly opened his eyes. He didn't get much time to see anything, however, because he thumped into the yellow platform before he could, making a small crack in his shell.

'That was a lucky one' Koops wiped his forehead and swam to the island where Wario, Vivian, and Daisy were waiting, cheering.

'You guys are getting better!' Master Koopa smiled.

The others all felt happy. Maybe they WOULD get a decent amount of money from the challenge.

'Up next is Toad Shroom' Master Koopa stated, glancing at Toad.

'Well, you all know that I am a coward with everything, but I actually enjoy skydiving' Toad confessed. 'I did it with my uncle last week'

It was silent for a moment.

'...Good to know' Goombella smiled sarcastically.

'Shut up, big nose' Toad muttered.

'Um...I have no nose...' Goombella glanced at Toad, who had an 'Oh...Didn't notice that' look on his face.

'Guys, I am starting to get hungry. Just go already' Flurrie grabbed her stomach, moaning in hunger.

'Flurrie volunteered!' Toad quickly shouted, pointing at Flurrie and running behind Mario for protection.

'Well, it is kind for you to volunteer for the cowardly mushroom creature, Flurrie' Master Koopa smiled, not knowing what was happening at that time.

'Hey!' Toad folded his arms, scowling in anger.

'What?' asked Master Koopa, turning around. 'It is true...right?'

'DUH! Of course!' Peach rolled her eyes.

Toad looked at her.

'Thanks for the encouragement' he muttered.

'Your welcome' Peach leaned forward and smiled.

'Guys, let's just get this straight, Toad got chosen, and I did NOT volunteer!' she cried angrily.

The next thing she knew, she was standing on the edge of the plane, Master Koopa behind her.

'Are you doing it, or dodging it?' Master Koopa smiled and turned around. 'That was good. NOBODY can tell me that was not good'

'Um...we all can' Luigi stared at Master Koopa, leaning on a chair.

'...' Master Koopa was silent. 'Shut up'

He turned back to Flurrie, and took a deep breath.

'Yes, I am going to jump' Flurrie turned around. 'It will be good to have a break from your voice'

The others began laughing, Master Koopa blushing in embarrassment.

'Just go. I need a break from YOUR voice' Master Koopa folded his arms.

Flurrie grabbed the sides of the plane to get her balance and took a deep breath. The others were silent. She turned around.

'What?'

The others then looked away and began chatting with each other, Goombella whistling as she swung back and forth. Flurrie turned back around and jumped. The others then rushed forward and looked down.

'Excuse me!?' Flurrie cried.

The others went back to where they were again and watched the TV. Flurrie flipped twice around, and soon began to enjoy it. She began laughing as she tilted herself forward, spinning around again. Suddenly, the parachute pack came off.

'Hahaha! This is so fun!' Flurrie laughed, and then realised the parachute pack had slid off her back and was falling out of sight. 'Hehe, this is so fu- Oh, NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!'

She clenched her fists as she raised them, screaming in terror. She reached out to grab something, but then realised she was in the sky, not on a roller-coaster. She continued falling, and soon got bored. She folded her arms and sighed, waiting for it all to end. She didn't look where she was going however, and the next thing she heard was a huge SPLASH!

'Ugh!' she screamed, looking down and seeing the waves gently moving up and down.

But what annoyed her the most was the fact that the yellow platform was really far away from her. Wario, Vivian, Daisy and Koops face-palmed.

'Seriously!?' Daisy called from the island.

'Shut u-' Flurrie stopped as water went into her mouth, making her cough and splutter as she attempted to get it out.

'Congratulations for failing!' Master Koopa clapped, and Toad joined in, cheering and squealing. 'You are now halfway through!'

'We did it!' he danced around. 'Um...Cheer up, guys! We have even more money!'

Goombella groaned and looked at Master Koopa is distress.

'PLEASE tell me that thing is going next. PLEASE!' Goombella ran up to him, making him feel her warm breath.

'Ew!' Master Koopa pushed away and whacked her again. 'He is!'

Goombella cried out in happiness as Toad walked to the door, muttering something to himself.

'Hey guys...' Peach said, making everyone turn to her. 'Am I crazy?'

'Um...That is a stupid time to ask that...' Mario stared at her. 'But the answer is 'Yes''

'Well, thanks' Peach glared at the plumber. 'You are my husband'

'But you asked' Mario shrugged.

'Whatever. Does anyone have cookies?' Peach glanced around. 'I want to eat them slowly, savouring every moment'

'God, you really ARE crazy' Goombella stepped back to avoid the princess who just went right up to her.

'I have got to film this...' Toadette whispered, stepping back and taking out her video camera. 'I would use my pink mobile phone with white spots, but I charged it before we came, and I don't want to really waste my battery...'

Luigi turned around.

'Um...Why are you talking to yourself?' asked Luigi turning around.

Toadette scowled and bent down, filming in-between his legs.

'Guys, can we get back to reality?' asked Master Koopa. 'So far, Wario, Vivian, Daisy, Koops, Flurrie and Luigi have taken their turn. Six remain. Toad, hurry up and jump'

'OK!' Toad muttered and stood by the edge, getting used to the wind.

'Get down!' Goombella attempted to push him, but she missed and she fell, falling through the sky without her parachute pack.

'OH MY GOD! Save her, Toad!' Peach cried.

'Um, why should I?' asked Toad.

'Just do it!' Peach shouted.

Toad jumped out and fell down, looking for Goombella. He continued falling, not seeing any sign of the Goomba girl. Then he heard a scream. He glanced to the left and saw her spinning round and round, her helmet falling off. The light flashed through a huge cloud, catching Toad's attention. He tilted to the left, and with the aid of the wind, he made it over to Goombella and caught her.

'Oh my god...Toad...' Goombella whispered, looking at him.

'You can thank me later' Toad smiled at Goombella, who smiled back.

He tried not to flip, only doing it once. He then landed perfectly on the platform, gently placing Goombella on it.

'Are you Ok?' asked Toad.

'Yes, I'm fine' Goombella said, catching her breath.

'Wow' Master Koopa said, watching the screen in amazement. 'That is £2,000 in the bank for Toad, AND Goombella'

The others cheered.

'Hooray!' everyone cried, hugging or cheering.

'The only ones left to go are Mario, Peach, Toadette and Waluigi' Master Koopa said, smiling. 'Luigi, would you like to choose? Or does anyone want to volunteer?'

It was silent.

'Wimps' he whispered.

'Ok then. I will choose Waluigi, because I hate him' Luigi stated.

'Thanks a lot' Waluigi muttered.

He jumped out, stretching his legs, making him as long as the plane. He put his arms to his side, staying in a straight line. He didn't move because of that, he just stayed in a straight line. He landed on the platform quite uncomfortably, and almost slid off. Then he got up and looked around.

'Did I do it?' he looked to Flurrie, who was still swimming towards the island.

'Shut up, show off!' she cried, still spitting out water as she desperately tried to get to the island.

'Wow, that is another £1,000!' Master Koopa gasped in amazement.

'Surprised?' asked Peach smugly.

'Grrr...Just for that, you can go next' Master Koopa smiled sarcastically, watching as Peach passed him, gritting her teeth.

'Are you alright with this?' asked Mario cautiously.

'Seriously?' Peach asked, turning around. 'Just because I'm a pink princess, it doesn't mean I am not a fan of skydiving'

She grabbed a parachute pack and jumped out, laughing and spinning around like crazy. She flipped around, danced around, doing everything that a skydiver could do.

'Awww, it's over!' Peach whined, seeing the yellow platform up ahead.

She pulled the string on the parachute pack and it blasted out, making Peach zoom back up as she giggled in happiness. She waved her legs around, trying to catch the attention of the others on the island. She sighed when they didn't notice her, and landed on the platform softly, making it tilt left and right.

'GUYS! I made it!' cried Peach, waving her arms around frantically.

'I said, STOP BEING A SHOW OFF!' Flurrie screamed.

'Oops, sorry' Peach said, confused.

Mario and Toadette were the only ones remaining to go. Master Koopa looked at them.

'Are you confident after seeing the others go? Or are you frightened?' he asked.

They both glanced at each other.

'God, it is absolutely TERRIFYING. When you are standing on the edge and you look down, it is just terrible. You start feeling all dizzy and then you start feeling even more scared. I would not recommend it at all. Although, that is just me. Do what YOU want to do' Luigi smiled sweetly at them.

Toadette went pale.

'I am not doing it' she raised her hand and sat down, shaking as she glanced at Master Koopa.

'You have to try it' Master Koopa frowned.

'No, I don't. I just don't. You can't make me' Toadette looked away.

'Well, Ok. Mario, are you doing it?' Master Koopa questioned the red plumber.

'Thanks a lot, idiot' Mario glared at Luigi. 'But yes, of course I will do it'

Mario jumped, and like some of the others, landed on the platform. The plane flew down and landed with a bump on the sandy island. Master Koopa got out with Luigi and Toadette, and examined the contestants.

'Here are the results...'

Ones Who Succeeded: Daisy, Koops, Toad, Goombella, Waluigi, Peach, and Mario.

Ones Who Failed: Wario, Vivian, Luigi, Flurrie, and Toadette.

'You could have won £12,000, but £5,000 has been lost, due to five losing. In this challenge, you have won £7,000 for the team bank!'

Team Bank: £7,000/£12,000

They all cheered. They got more than half!

'Now, how about you have a rest? It is quite late. We will go to the hotel in a moment, but first your roommates will be chosen. There will be two in a room. But the twist is, I will be putting you with your worst enemy...Well, who we THINK is your worst enemy' Master Koopa began laughing crazily. 'Let's begin then'

In Room 101: Princess Peach Toadstool and Goombella Kakawaki.

In Room 102: Mario Mario and Wario Garlic.

In Room 103: Luigi Mario and Waluigi Notgarlic.

In Room 105: Daisy Flowerfreak and Vivian Katana.

In Room 106: Toadette Tanatanatotallytanna and Flurrie Gale.

In Room 107: Toad Shroom and Koops Honeysmile.

They all groaned and glanced to their roommates in distress.

'I want my sleep' Master Koopa explained. 'So I suggest you become friends and get a good night's sleep. Tommorow, you will have your next challenge. Remember, in three days there will be the first elimination. Goodnight' Master Koopa walked them to the hotel and left, leaving the group alone to go to their rooms.

But as soon as they were going to leave, Master Koopa stopped them.

'Oh, and just to let you know, there will be a twist this season! This time, the viewers will be voting off a character each episode! So, viewers, vote off who you want to vote off! If The Mole has the most votes and is eliminated, I will pick a new Mole! Goodnight!'

...

A/N: And there you go! Who do you think The Mole is? Did thy sabotage the challenge at all? Please review, and you can suggest a challenge if you want. So, as I said before, review and suggest challenges please! Also, there was a reference to something in this chapter. So vote for who you want to be eliminated, and the one with the most votes will be eliminated next chapter! VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU WANT TO BE ELIMINATED, NOT THE MOLE!


	2. Wiggler Mayhem

**A/N: Thanks to the four people that voted, but no one else did vote, and that makes me sad :(. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I do not own Mario, or BFDI. (Search it on YouTube, it is a really good game show.)**

**Also, I will use two speech marks instead of one.**

**...**

''Hello, and welcome to The Mole: Mario Mischief!'' Master Koopa greeted. ''I am currently in the hotel, waiting for the contestants...And my breakfast. MABEL! Anyway, last episode, the twelve contestants competed in their first challenge, and won £7,000 for the team bank. Who is the Mole? Who is eliminated? Will The Mole be eliminated?''

The contestants entered the room one by one, all of them exhausted. They sat down in a chair in the huge hall and watched Master Koopa. A screen came up next to him, showing numbers.

''This time we got...4 votes!? 4 **VOTES!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? 4 VOTES!? **Ahem, yes, we got four votes. Thanks to Kaiimi, Bucky9987, Random Person, and Auragirl31 for viewing and voting. Contestants, thank them.'' Master Koopa said.

The contestants remained silent, wondering what He was on about.

''He is not right in the head.'' Whispered Vivian to Goombella, who nodded.

''**I SAID THANK THEM!**'' Master Koopa screamed, whacking Goombella on the head with his stick for the fourth time.

''Thank You, Kaiimi, Bucky9987, Random Person and Auragirl31!'' Vivian quickly said, feeling nervous. ''Wait, why does He or She have numbers in their name?''

''That is for Me to know and you not to find out.'' Master Koopa replied. ''Now we must see who has been eliminated, by doing Cake at Stake!''

On the TV, it showed a pink background with a cake on it. The twelve contestants were dancing around it. Then the words, ''Cake At Stake!'' appeared.

The twelve contestants looked at Master Koopa nervously, who had eleven pieces of cake on a table.

''If you do not get a piece of cake then you are eliminated, and must leave immediately!'' Master Koopa informed. ''**I MEAN IMMEDIATELY!**''

He then coughed.

''Ahem, anyway. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Goombella, Vivian, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, and Waluigi are safe with zero votes, because they are, like, super awesome!'' Master Koopa said, throwing cake at them.

Peach, Wario, and Koops glanced at each other.

''Peach, you had one vote...BECAUSE YOU SUCK! AND WARIO, SO DID YOU! KOOPS DID AS WELL! WHICH MEANS WE NEED A TIE-BREAKER!'' He grabbed Goombella and threw her out of a window. ''JUST KIDDING! Wario got half of the votes, from Kaiimi and Auragirl31. WHICH. MEANS. HE. IS. ELIMINATED!''

''I am glad I was not eliminated!'' Koops sighed with relief.

He looked at the contestants.

''I must tell you...'' He said. ''The Mole was not voted out! If Wario was The Mole, I would have chosen another.''

The contestants gasped.

''And now for the challenge!'' He said happily. ''Being the only one who suggested a challenge, we chose Kaiimi's! Here are the rules: You will all be placed in a forest, where there are eleven mushrooms to find. You must find one and bring it back to Me, but you only have one hour to do the challenge. If you bring back a mushroom, £1,000 is added to the bank. £11,000 is possible to win in this challenge, but look out for the wigglers! They have not had their Cheerios, and they are hungry! Also, there are some nets around the forest, and if you get caught in one you automatically lose the challenge. We will now take you to the forest. You are allowed to work together. Also, the first three who brings back a mushroom will win immunity. Good Luck!''

They all disappeared.

...

**60 Minutes Remaining **

Peach, Daisy, and Goombella wandered around the forest.

''Hey,'' Peach began. ''Do you want to make an alliance? With just us three? I don't trust anyone else here apart from you two.''

''Not even Mario?'' Daisy asked in shock. ''Well...sure. Goombella, are you in?''

''Of Course!'' Said Goombella happily. ''I would love to! We can make it to the final three if nobody votes for us!''

''I have been voted for though...'' Said Peach, stopping and looking down. ''But why would Bucky9987 vote for Me? I am, like, the best person ever!''

''Yeah,'' Replied Daisy. ''We should keep look out for wigglers or traps.''

They all glanced around the dark, gloomy forest.

**53 Minutes Remaining**

Mario had found a mushroom and was heading back to Master Koopa, along with Luigi, who had also found a mushroom. They made it to the middle of the forest, where Master Koopa was waiting. He grabbed the mushrooms and put them in a machine.

''Because you both gave in the marshmallows at the same time, ha, I said marshmallows.'' Master Koopa grinned. ''You both win immunity, and £2,000 is added to the bank.''

**52 Minutes Remaining **

Vivian was looking around for a mushroom, when she saw something yellow hidden in the bushes.

''Why is the mushroom yellow?'' She wondered as she floated towards it and grabbed it.

That is when she realised it was not a mushroom. It was a wiggler. She screamed as it emerged from the bush, flashing red as it roared in anger. She began to dash away, passing Waluigi, who was wondering what was happening. Then he saw the wiggler galloping towards him and he screamed, starting to run away. He caught up to Vivian and she glanced at him. Then she saw what was behind him, and gasped. It was a mushroom, balancing off a tree branch.

''A MUSHROOM!'' She cried, pushing Waluigi out of the way and grabbing it.

She began to run off, but Waluigi was close behind. He tried to grab her but he tripped over and began rolling on the ground. Vivian laughed hysterically as she jumped over a tree branch. She made it to Master Koopa and handed in the mushroom.

''OK, VALERIE, You were third, because you are the slowest person ever created in the Mario series! But you still won immunity. Hey, guys!'' He looked at the camera. ''Vote off this thing when she is up for elimination! She smells!''

Vivian grumbled to herself and walked off.

**40 Minutes Remaining **

Nobody had found a mushroom, or found another wiggler or a trap. Most of them were absolutely exhausted, and really wanted a rest. But they didn't want to be up for elimination, even though they already were. The alliance were leaning against a tree, thinking about the elimination. Flurrie was still desperately looking, but she couldn't run very fast, for obvious reasons. Toad and Toadette were happily searching together, but when Toad tripped over and began crying, Toadette called him a wimp and ran off laughing. Waluigi had been the closest to a mushroom so far, but Vivian had been able to out-run him. He groaned and sat down.

**29 Minutes Remaining **

Everyone thought it was pointless to start searching now, apart from the alliance. They were happily getting ready to begin searching again.

''Hey...What do we do if one of us get eliminated?'' Daisy asked, stopping to turn to her two friends.

''Daisy, nobody will vote for us. We are, like, the best team ever!'' Goombella squealed. ''Anyway, I don't think anyone else has made an alliance.''

''Yeah...But what if Peach gets voted out?'' Daisy asked.

''Excuse Me?'' Peach turned around, glaring at Daisy.

''No, I didn't mean it like that-'' Daisy began.

''I don't want to hear it, Daisy!'' Peach shouted. ''You are the meanest person on Earth! And I mean that! You are even mean than that mother of yours! And I don't ever want to speak to you ever again! Goombella, come on!''

Goombella quickly walked after Peach.

''Wow, talk about jumping to conclusions.'' Daisy rolled her eyes, when she spotted a mushroom.

She ran towards it, but suddenly the ground before her dropped and she fell into a large, deep hole that was impossible to get out of.

''Great...'' Muttered Daisy, folding her arms.

Peach appeared over the hole, grinning.

''Thank You!'' She laughed, grabbing the mushroom and running off.

''Ugh!'' Daisy shouted.

**15 Minutes Remaining **

The contestants were running out of time. Only four out of the eleven contestants had found a mushroom, and one of them was trapped. Toad and Toadette had found one each, but they had no idea how to get back to Master Koopa.

''What instructions did he give us again?'' Toadette asked.

''He said to follow the huge balloon shaped like him,'' Toad explained as they passed under the exact thing. ''I wonder where it is...''

**12 Minutes Remaining **

Goombella was starting to feel anxious.

''Peach, please help me find a mushroom!'' She pleaded as Peach handed in her mushroom.

''Of Course I will!'' Peach smiled.

They both headed out into the forest, passing Toad and Toadette who were still wondering where to go.

''Are you lost?'' Peach asked.

''Yes.'' Replied Toad.

''I know where to go!'' Peach was about to say, when Goombella stopped her by glaring at her.

As they walked past, Goombella whispered into Peach's ear.

''Don't tell them! One of them may be The Mole!''

Peach nodded.

**9 Minutes Remaining **

Toad and Toadette had made it out and gave in their mushrooms. A few seconds later, Waluigi burst out of the trees with Flurrie close behind, panting as she gripped her side.

''I haven't ran this much since...Wait, I have never run this much!'' She panted as she collapsed to the ground. ''I could really do with a coffee right now...''

The four gave in the balloons.

''Well Done, you stupid slow people! Three people still have to hand in their mushrooms, but one of them are trapped. They are Goombella and Koops. They better get here soon, I'm starting to get cramped!'' Master Koopa groaned as the four walked off.

**4 Minutes Remaining **

There was one word for Goombella right now. Desperate. She had looked absolutely everywhere! She knew she wouldn't do it in time, and she rolled her eyes as Koops happily passed with a mushroom, skipping along.

''I hope I don't get voted out...'' She whispered.

**0 Minutes Remaining **

All of the contestants gathered in the main hall, where Master Koopa was waiting.

''I have still not had my breakfast...'' He said sadly. ''My precious breakfast...Ahem! Anyway, 9 of you brought back a mushroom, so you win £9,000, although you could have won £11,000. Let's see what your total is so far!''

Team Bank: £16,000/£23,000

Most of them were pleased with themselves, apart from Goombella and Daisy. They watched as everyone cheered happily.

''Mario, Luigi, and Vivian won immunity, because they were in the top three,'' Master Koopa announced. ''So that means today's voting will be between the alliance, which is Peach, Daisy, and Goombella, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette and Waluigi. If The Mole is voted out, I will choose another one!''

''Yes, we are immune!'' Mario cheered.

''Yeah!'' Luigi said happily.

Vivian also smiled. Now she knew she was definitely getting into the next episode, and still had a chance of winning.

''I will definitely not get voted for,'' Peach said, who was just as happy as Mario, Luigi, and Vivian. ''Everybody loves Me!''

''Does anybody know where the food is?'' Asked Flurrie, holding her stomach. ''I am starving!''

Koops was not very nervous. Of course he was a little anxious, but hopefully nobody else would vote for him because He had stayed silent throughout the episode.

Daisy and Goombella were terrified. They didn't want to be eliminated. They wanted their alliance to stay as a three! None of them in the alliance were safe, so there was a large chance one of them would be voted out.

''Now, everybody,'' Master Koopa whacked Goombella on the head with his stick, and she collapsed to the ground. ''Go and get some rest, because tommorow one of you will be eliminated.''

They all slowly left, The Mole secretly grinning.

Who is The Mole?

Who will be eliminated?

Well, YOU decide!

Vote between The Alliance, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, and Waluigi!

**...**

**A/N: Thank You very much to the four that voted, but I hope to have more next time. Vote between the ones above, and also suggest a challenge if you have an idea. Thank You, and the next chapter is coming soon!**


	3. The Golden Mushroom

**Me: Thanks to everyone who voted last chapter/episode. I got six votes altogether, which is two more than last time! I also kinda wish that I did not make this a Mole story, but I can't change it now! Also, Random Person, I chose your challenge, but I changed the money system, because I didn't really get it. Thanks for sending in a challenge though, along with the other three who did! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Last Episode...**

**''Wario is eliminated!''**

**''Why is the mushroom yellow?''**

**''Thank the voters, contestants. I SAID THANK THEM!''**

**''Mario, Luigi, and Vivian win Immunity!''**

**Who Will Be Eliminated?**

''Hello and Welcome to the third episode of The Mole: Mario Mischief!'' Master Koopa greeted, looking at the camera. ''Eleven remain to play for the jackpot! Last episode, Wario was eliminated, leaving Waluigi alone. Will he stay in the game? Is he brave enough to continue even though his brothers was eliminated? Will the alliance be safe? Find out now!''

All the contestants wearily walked in one by one, exhausted from the challenge the day before. They all sat down.

''Welcome, contestants...and WALUIGI,'' Master Koopa grinned as Waluigi burst into tears. ''Well Done for surviving the last challenge, WALUIGI.''

Everyone glanced at Waluigi, who was drowning in a pool of his own tears.

''Ha Ha!'' Luigi laughed, pointing.

''Let's see who is eliminated at Cake At Stake!'' Master Koopa announced.

**Cake At Stake!**

The eleven contestants stood on white, circular platforms, hoping they weren't eliminated.

''Oh No, alliance! None of us won immunity!'' Cried Goombella, bouncing up and down on her platform.

''Stop, like, over-reacting, Goombella,'' Peach rolled her eyes, standing on the platform next to her. ''We are all too awesome to be, like, eliminated. Well, maybe not Daisy.''

Daisy sighed. She looked around at everyone. She wondered how Mario, Luigi, and Vivian felt like, having immunity.

''Let's begin! This time we got six votes!'' Master Koopa announced.

It was silent for a few moments.

''I want to cry now,'' Said Master Koopa, sadly. ''I really do.''

He then looked up at Mario, Luigi, and Vivian.

''Anyway, Mario, Luigi, and Vivian won immunity, so they get a piece of cake each.''

He threw the pieces of cake at the three. Mario caught his piece, while Luigi's and Vivian's piece of cake smashed into their faces.

''There are only eight pieces of cake left. Flurrie and Toadette get a piece each, because they had zero votes.''

The two caught their pieces of cake happily.

''Now there are only six pieces of cake left...'' Master Koopa said mysteriously.

''Oh My Goodness, alliance! None of us are safe yet, and there are only six of us left!'' Goombella cried.

''Stupid Goombella, stop over-reacting,'' Master Koopa rolled his eyes, whacking Goombella on the head with his stick. ''Everyone in your alliance is safe. All of you got zero votes.''

They all cheered, except Goombella, who was unconscious. Master Koopa turned to the final three.

''Toad, Koops, and WALUIGI. You all got at least one vote, because everybody hates you guys.'' Master Koopa laughed.

''Get on with it!'' Shouted Luigi.

''OK, OK!'' Master Koopa shouted. ''Toad got two votes, and so did Koops. WALUIGI also got two votes. Which means we need a tie-breaker! The contestants will vote again!''

They all voted anonymously, and Master Koopa revealed the results.

''Waluigi is safe with one vote,'' He looked at Toad and Koops. ''One of you are going home. And that person is Koops, with five out of eight votes from the contestants.''

Koops gasped and got up.

''GET OUT OF HERE!'' Master Koopa screamed, and Koops ran out. ''Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, Waluigi, and Vivian...You are all safe for another day! Oh, and The Mole was not eliminated, either.''

They all cheered.

''Except Luigi, who is eliminated.''

''What!?''

''Just joking, stupid Luigi.'' Master Koopa muttered. ''And now for the challenge!''

They all gathered in the hall again.

''We are all still here!'' Squealed Daisy.

''Well, DUH,'' Peach muttered. 'No thanks to you!''

Goombella watched on in dismay.

''I hope we win immunity again, Luigi!'' Mario said confidently.

''Yeah!'' Luigi agreed.

''This time, we had four challenge suggestions!'' Master Koopa cheered. ''So I had to choose out of a super special glass box, and the winner was...RANDOM PERSON!''

''YES!'' Screamed a figure from really far away.

''GO AWAY!'' Yelled Master Koopa. ''Anyway, thanks to Kaiimi, Princess Toady, and Bucky9987 for suggesting a challenge. Anyway, here are the instructions. You will all be sent to a huge golden mushroom high up in the sky. You must all stay on it for twenty minutes. The goal is to win £10,000. If one person falls off, then you lose £1,000, and so on. If some of you make it to the twenty minute mark, then you will be playing for immunity. The final two will win immunity. But there will be many enemies on the mushroom, trying to knock you off. Now, let's do it!''

They all disappeared.

...

A blue flash of light appeared, and when it disappeared, the ten contestants were standing on different parts of the mushroom. It was huge, and looked like a mushroom, but it was golden. Suddenly, many different enemies appeared. Goombas, Koopas, even Wigglers! They all gulped.

''Go!'' Master Koopa yelled from a helicopter beside the mushroom.

**20 Minutes Remaining**

The Alliance were all standing on one corner of the mushroom, trying to avoid letting the enemies see them. A large Wiggler passed them, but did not see them. Suddenly, Goombella tripped, knocking Peach off the mushroom. She fell down and down, spiralling towards the ground below.

''Oops,'' Said Goombella, peeking over and looking down.

''Thank you, I really wanted someone to do that,'' Daisy grinned. ''Now let's win immunity!''

Goombella nodded confidently. Suddenly, a Paratroopa flew down from the sky and smashed into the two, making them both fall off.

''Great...'' Muttered Goombella as she fell towards the ground.

''Only £7,000 can be won now, thanks to the stupid alliance!'' Master Koopa said into the speaker-phone.

**18 Minutes Remaining **

Mario and Luigi were working together to fight off the enemies.

''Mario, behind you!'' Shouted Luigi, pointing behind his brother.

Mario nodded and did a back-flip, landing neatly on a Goomba, squashing it. He then hopped onto a Koopa and grabbed the shell, throwing it in a random direction. He gasped as he saw it hit his brother, making Luigi tumble off the mushroom.

'No, Luigi!'' Mario also jumped off to save his brother.

''Seriously?'' Master Koopa raised an eyebrow. ''You guys have not even been on the mushroom for FIVE MINUTES, and half of you have already lost? Whatever, carry on!''

**15 Minutes Remaining **

Vivian, Flurrie, Toad, Toadette, and Waluigi were doing very well. Enemies piled onto the mushroom, but somehow they still managed to dodge or hit them.

''I am going to win immunity again!'' Squealed Vivian, swiftly jumping over a Koopa and whacking it off the mushroom with her fists.

Toad and Toadette had teamed up, just like Mario and Luigi had. Whenever an enemy was close to Toadette, Toad would grab her hands and flip her around. It was the same with Toad.

Flurrie, meanwhile, had an extremely strange tactic. Whenever an enemy got close, she ate it, and when she got fat enough, she bowled over some other enemies. But then the enemies figured out her plan and rolled her off when she was shaped like a ball. She hit Vivian, also knocking her off.

''We are easily going to win this,'' Grinned Toad, looking at Waluigi smugly. ''Let's Go!''

**3 Minutes Remaining **

Only three more minutes to go, and the three remaining contestants could barely move. Wigglers, Goombas, Koopas, Bob-Ombs, and many other enemies were falling from the sky.

''I will win immunity!'' He cried, jumping up and kicking a flashing Bob-Omb off the mushroom.

''No, we will!'' Toad retorted, diving to the left as a Wiggler lunged at him.

**1 Minute Remaining **

The three were desperately trying to stay on the mushroom now. Chunks of the mushroom were falling off and plummeting to the ground, until they were all standing on a tiny circle. They all wobbled.

''There is no room!'' Cried Toad, and slapped Toadette.

She wobbled and fell off.

''Oops...'' Toad said nervously.

**0 Minutes Remaining! **

''Only two of you stayed on, so you only win £2,000. That is pathetic!'' Master Koopa laughed. ''Anyway, Toad and Waluigi win immunity. You two are really lucky, because I bet if you didn't have immunity, one of you would have been voted off next.''

The eight that were not safe sighed. The Mario Bros., The Alliance, Vivian, Flurrie, and Toadette sighed.

''I just know I'M going to be eliminated!'' Wailed Toadette. ''Wait a second, everybody loves Me! Why would anyone vote Me off!?''

''That's right, Toadette!'' Cheered Toad.

''I am not going to be eliminated either,'' Peach said to her alliance. ''Why would I be? I hope none of us are, though!''

''I know!'' Said Goombella. ''What will we do if one of us is eliminated?''

''Then our alliance will be ruined!'' Peach said sadly. ''But we won't be voted for. None of us were voted for last time, and we won be this time, either.''

''Oh, I will also be giving another one of you immunity!'' Declared Master Koopa, and the eight gasped. ''The two safe ones will be choosing.''

Toad and Waluigi huddled together.

''I say Toadette,'' Said Toad.

''No way!'' Waluigi disagreed. ''Flurrie is awesome!''

''You like Flurrie?'' Toad raised an eyebrow.

''WE CHOOSE FLURRIE!'' Shouted out Waluigi, and Flurrie cheered.

''OK, so that means today's voting will be between Mario, Luigi, The Alliance, Vivian, and Toadette. Vote now, and viewers, suggest a challenge!'' Master Koopa turned to the camera. ''Goodbye!''**  
**

**...**

**A/N: Waluigi, Toad, and Flurrie have won immunity, so do not vote for them. You can choose between Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Vivian, and Toadette. Also, suggest a challenge! Thanks for reading/watching!**


	4. The Silent Shadows

**Me: Thank You to the ones that reviewed. And to Random Person, The Mole did actually do something last episode/chapter. If you read it over carefully again you might realise. Oh, and if I have a Season Two, it will not be a Mole story. I will have Master Koopa as the host, but it will not be A Mole story. (I might not have a Season Two, anyway.) Enjoy!**

**...**

''Two are gone, Ten remain,'' Said Master Koopa. ''This is The Mole: Mario Mischief!''

''Shut Up!'' Goombella came out of her room. ''Some of us are trying to sleep here!''

Master Koopa threw his stick at her and she dropped to the ground, unconscious.

...

Later on, at 11:00 in the morning, they all sat in the hall, talking or playing a game.

''What if we get eliminated?'' Asked Daisy nervously.

"Daisy, stop saying that!'' Shouted Peach. ''We won't!''

''Well, let's find out at Cake At Stake!'' Master Koopa dropped down from nowhere and Peach screamed, punching him into the wall.

**Cake At Stake!**

This time there were only ten white, circular platforms. The ten remaining contestants nervously stood on them, waiting for the results. Ten of them were there now. In a few minutes there would only be nine. Master Koopa walked on.

''Let's Begin!'' He said. ''We had five votes this time. It is the first time it has ever gone down! Toad, Waluigi, and Flurrie won Immunity, so they automatically get a piece of cake each.''

They all caught their cake happily.

''Luigi is safe with zero votes,'' Master Koopa threw his cake at him. ''Along with Vivian, who also had zero votes.''

She caught her cake.

''There are only four more pieces of Cake.'' Said Master Koopa.

The five remaining contestants looked very worried.

''Toadette is safe, with zero votes.'' Said Master Koopa, and threw Toadette a piece of cake.

It slammed into her and she fell backwards, smashing through a window and disappearing over a mountain.

''Daisy is safe with one vote.'' He looked at the remaining three. ''Mario, Peach, Goombella, you all got at least one vote.''

''But who else is SAFE?'' Cried Vivian anxiously.

''I'm getting to it!'' Master Koopa pushed her back. ''Mario only had one vote, so he is safe.''

Mario grabbed his cake. The Alliance gasped. They were getting broken up no matter what!

''Peach, you had two votes,'' Said Master Koopa. ''And Goombella, so did you.''

''How will we decide it!?'' Cried Vivian.

''The third alliance member, Daisy, will decide,'' Master Koopa turned to her. ''So, Daisy...WHO THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE GAME!?''

''Goombella,'' Said Daisy. ''Peach is a stupid freak with no life.''

Peach gasped and was about to protest when she was launched away.

''The Mole was not eliminated,'' Master Koopa said. ''Which means I do not choose another one.''

''Who will join our alliance now?'' Asked Goombella, looking around at everyone. ''Mario and Luigi are in one, Waluigi is stupid, Toadette will want to stay with Toad, and we don't want him, and Flurrie...is Flurrie. How about Vivian?''

''Sure!'' Said Daisy. ''She is a lot nicer than Peach!''

''Hey, Vivian!'' Called Goombella.

Vivian walked over.

''Would you like to join our alliance?'' Asked Daisy.

''Of Course!'' Said Vivian happily.

...

''This time we had one challenge idea, from Killuminati,'' Master Koopa said. ''I will send you all to different spots in Luigi's Mansion, and make yourself find your way out in half an hour. If you get out, you add £1,000 to The Team Bank. Also, the first person that makes it out will win Immunity.''

They were all transported to different spots in Luigi's Mansion. To get there, they all had to enter a strange machine. When they were all there, they began to walk around nervously.

**30 Minutes Remaining **

Daisy walked down a corridor, her shoes making the floorboards creak. They had all been handed a torch before they began the challenge, and she was flashing hers around anxiously. Her put her hand on a door handle, and slowly pushed it open. It suddenly broke from its hinges and fell onto the ground, creating a loud bang. Daisy screamed, but then realised it was just the door. She slowly entered the room, and realised it was a bathroom. There was a bath, with a shower curtain across it, and a sink with a cracked mirror to the left. There was also a cupboard.

''Hmmm...I could do with a wash!'' She said and put her torch down cautiously on the sink. She then opened the cupboard and grabbed a dirty towel.

But she didn't notice the shadow that was lurking behind the shower curtain...

**29 Minutes Remaining **

Mario ran up a set of stairs. The stairs went down as he stepped on them, and some of them even fell off. When he made it to the top, he found himself in a corridor. There were many doors, to the left and the right. He shrugged and entered a random one.

''The library?'' He said, and then walked in and sat down. ''Maybe I can find a book that says a way to get out of here!''

He pulled out a random book from one of the shelves and began reading it.

**28 Minutes Remaining **

Luigi was in the room directly above Mario, shaking uncontrollably as he flashed his torch around.

''Mario!'' He yelled. ''Mario! Help!''

Suddenly, the window smashed and bats flew in, one by one. Luigi screamed in terror and dived to the ground as a shadow floated past the broken window.

**27 Minutes Remaining **

Waluigi was opening the fridge in the kitchen. There were a few cobwebs in the corners, but he dusted them away and grabbed a sandwich.

''I will search for the exit after this,'' He said as he took a bite from the sandwich. ''I better nobody is rushing.''

**26 Minutes Remaining **

Toadette dashed from room to room, searching desperately for Toad or the exit. She suddenly bumped into something.

''Toad! Toad!'' She said happily, but then opened her eyes. ''Wait...Your not green or luminous! Wait a minute...''

She then screamed and ran off.

**25 Minutes Remaining **

Vivian and met Goombella, who came rushing up to her.

''Vivian! The exit is this way!'' Goombella ran back from where She came from, Vivian close behind.

''Yes! We are going to win!'' Vivian cheered.

**20 Minutes Remaining **

Toad was doing nothing but sleep on a Victorian Bed.

**15 Minutes Remaining **

Flurrie saw the exit in sight, and cheered happily! Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of her and exited before she did.

''Yes! I was first!'' The figure cheered, and Flurrie groaned.

Luigi had won Immunity.

''£2,000 is added to The Team Bank!'' Said Master Koopa.

Daisy then came running out with a towel wrapped around her.

''Am I first? Am I first? Am I-Aw...I was third...''

Toad sleep-walked out of the mansion, creeping out everybody. Mario followed. Then, straight after, Goombella and Vivian ran out.

''Goombella! You led us the wrong way!'' She muttered.

''Sorry.'' Said Goombella sadly.

**10 Minutes Remaining **

Waluigi or Toadette did not show up.

**5 Minutes Remaining **

They still didn't come out.

**0 Minutes Remaining **

''OK, let's bring them out!'' Said Master Koopa, and Waluigi and Toadette appeared. ''£7,000 is added to The Team Bank.''

They all went back to the hall.

''Luigi won Immunity,'' Said Master Koopa. ''Which means Mario, Daisy, Goombella, Vivian, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, and Waluigi are up for elimination. Vote Now!''

**...**

**A/N: Luigi won Immunity, so do not vote for him. Vote for one of the others above. Also, please suggest a challenge! Thank You, Bye!**


	5. I Wonder?

Me: Thank you to the seven that reviewed and voted. I have not really updated this in a while...but I should really start updating some of my really old stories that I have not finished...Oh Well! Enjoy!

Characters still in the game: Mario, Luigi, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Vivian, and Waluigi.

Characters eliminated: Wario, Koops, and Princess Peach.

...

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"Am I first? Am I first? Am I- Aw, I was third..."**

**"£7,000 is added to The Team Bank."**

**"Who will be eliminated?"**

**...**

"Hello, and I am the beautiful Master Koopa, and I am currently in the hotel, waiting for those damn lazy freaks to wake up. Oh, here is one now!" He whacked Goombella on the head with his stick as she entered the hall. But she just yawned and sat down. "...Anyway, last episode, the royal Princess of The Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach, was eliminated from the game, for being a complete idiot. The remaining nine contestants competed in another challenge, and this time they had to escape a haunted mansion. Surprisingly, Luigi won Immunity, leaving the others up for elimination. Who will be eliminated?"

"That was a REALLY long and boring speech..." Goombella said and then fell asleep.

"Honestly, Goombella, I hope you get eliminated!" Master Koopa growled. "And we will see if she is at Cake at Stake!"

**Cake at Stake!**

"Finally, you all woke up!" Master Koopa shouted, looking at the nine remaining contestants in turn. "Now let's see who is eliminated!"

Dramatic music began to play, making all of the contestants shift about uncomfortably on their white, circular platforms as Master Koopa watched them.

"Anyway, this time we got...seven votes and one challenge suggestion!" Master Koopa announced. "Luigi, you won immunity, so you get cake."

He threw his cake at him.

"Toadette, Vivian, Flurrie, and Toad, you all got zero votes!" Said Master Koopa, and gave cake to all of them. "Which leaves Daisy, Goombella, Mario, and WALUIGI."

Waluigi burst into tears.

"All of you got at least one vote," Said Master Koopa. "Who will be eliminated?"

"My alliance HAS to be safe!" Wailed Vivian.

"Shut up, smelly Vivian!" Shouted Master Koopa. "Your alliance IS safe! Daisy and Goombella both got one vote each."

"Which leaves Mario...and WALUIGI," Master Koopa said, making Waluigi cry. "WALUIGI...You had two votes. Mario...You had three votes. Mario, unfortunately, you have been eliminated."

But as Mario left, Master Koopa began cheering in happiness.

"Also," Said Master Koopa, who was still slightly laughing. "The Mole was not eliminated, so I will not choose another one. The Mole is really good at this game!"

"What!? But...Mario is everyone's hero! How dare anybody vote for him!?" Growled Luigi. "Who voted for Mario!?"

"I don't know!" Shouted Vivian, even though Luigi was not asking her. "Just because I smell, it doesn't mean I don't have feelings!"

"Shut up, smelly Vivian!" Shouted Luigi, and pushed her away. "Go and have a shower, and save us all!"

"Fine!" Muttered Vivian, folding her arms and walking off angrily.

"Anyway..." Said Luigi, turning his attention back to Master Koopa. "Who voted for Mario?"

"Erm...Killuminati, Auragirl31-" Master Koopa began, but Goombella cut him off.

"There we go again with the numbers!" She muttered.

Master Koopa glared at her, making her slowly back away, wide-eyed.

"Anyway," Said Master Koopa, starting again. "Killuminati, Auragirl31, and Kana."

"Oh, OK. I will get revenge...somehow..." Said Luigi. "Hey, you three out there! Um...You are...not very nice people! HA! I bet you did not like that!"

Master Koopa threw a stick at him and it smashed into the side of his head, making him stumble and trip over.

"I am so sorry," Said Master Koopa. "I am so, so, sorry."

"HA!" Laughed Toadette. "Luigi got owned by a STICK!"

"I am so happy that we have not been eliminated yet!" Vivian said happily, joining Daisy and Goombella with a towel wrapped around her.

"EEEK!" Daisy screamed, falling backwards. "Vivian! Get dressed, you freak!"

"I am so sorry!" Cried Vivian and burst into tears, running out of the room.

"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Yelled Daisy and chased after her.

"Hey, Waluigi!" Said Flurrie, joining Waluigi, who was sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, looking depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Well, my brother got eliminated first, and ever since I have got at least one vote, except for when I won Immunity two episodes ago. So I am just worried that I will be eliminated next."

"Oh...Well, if you have made it this far, then you can win! Except if you are secretly The Mole, and you have been stealing all of my food and eating it at night. I wonder who IS The Mole..." Said Flurrie, her mind wandering off into a daydream.

"Yeah..." Said Waluigi.

Toad and Toadette were sitting together on a bench that was opposite to the one Flurrie and Waluigi were on.

"I am so happy!" Said Toad cheerfully

"Like, why?" Asked Toadette and did a model pose.

Toad stared at her oddly.

"Anyway, I am happy because I did not have a vote this elimination! I really thought I was going to be eliminated by how close I was in the first elimination, but nobody voted for me!" Toad said, swinging his legs back and forth as he looked at Toadette.

"Toad, I have not won Immunity ONCE, and I have not been voted for," Toadette rolled her eyes. "People like me WAY more than you."

"Well, yeah, but I have already made it past a quarter of the season, and if I make it halfway through the season, I will be happy."

"But, why?" Asked Toadette. "I will only be happy when I win!"

"You mean when WE win." Corrected Toad.

"Yeah, whatever." Muttered Toadette. "When we win."

"Everyone, listen up!" Shouted Master Koopa. "We are starting the next challenge right now! We only had one challenge suggestion this time. I GUESS we should be grateful..."

"Yes, you should!" Shouted Luigi. "You are so selfish and greedy!"

"SHUT UP, LUIGI!" Exclaimed Master Koopa.

"Hey, have any of you seen this on me-" Flurrie was about to say something but Master Koopa cut her off.

"ONTO THE CHALLENGE!" He yelled and kicked her, making her roll into a table. "This challenge suggestion was from Kana!"

"Thank You, Kana!" Said Vivian, but then Master Koopa picked her up and threw her over a hill, watching in happiness as she screamed and disappeared over the horizon.

"You will have no contestants left if you keep acting like this," Toadette muttered. "I will go and get her!"

Toadette followed Vivian, and disappeared over the hill. When they returned, Master Koopa began explaining the rules.

"You will all be transported to a game-show studio, where all of you will have to answer a question. If you get it right, then you will add £1,000 to The Team Bank. There is a possible £8,000 to win in this challenge. Also, the contestant that answers their question correctly in the least amount of time will win Immunity. Oh, and don't forget The Mole! Now, let's go!"

They all disappeared again and appeared again standing behind red, flashing podiums. Master Koopa came down from the top, attached to an extremely thin wire.

"Hello, and welcome-" The wire snapped, and Master Koopa screamed as he plunged to the ground, smashing through the floorboards.

The contestants murmured to each other, and after a while even the camera-men began to.

"Is he dead?" Asked Daisy.

Then Master Koopa pulled himself out and coughed. He was completely dirty.

"Wow, I was NOT expecting that!" He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, Hello, and welcome to...I Wonder?"

"That name really sucks," Criticised Goombella. "Could you not think of a better name?"

"Hey, shut up!" Whined Master Koopa, looking like he was about to cry. "Anyway, the first question goes to...Waluigi!"

"Oh...okay..." Said Waluigi reluctantly. "What is my question?"

"I am getting to it!" Yelled Master Koopa. "Anyway, who was the second contestant to be eliminated?"

"Oh, this is easy!" Bragged Goombella.

"Erm..." Said Waluigi, unsure of the answer. "Toadette?"

"I'm still here, you dolt!" Toadette growled.

"Wrong!" Master Koopa announced. "The correct answer was Koops! Next question!"

He moved on, and looked at Goombella.

"True or False," Said Master Koopa. "Toadette is secretly a man."

"Definitely true," Said Goombella. "I read her diary. It has A LOT of strange stuff in there..."

"Correct!" Yelled Master Koopa. "Third question, and Toad, this is for you. Who was eliminated this morning?"

"Mario," Said Toad simply. "That was easy."

"Correct, again!" Master Koopa shouted.

"Well, DUH!" Shouted Goombella. "That is a stupid question!"

Master Koopa glared at her.

"Just for that, I will take away the £1,000 that you both won," Master Koopa said, narrowing his eyes.

"Goombella!" Groaned Toad.

"Whatever!" Goombella rolled her eyes.

"Now for question number four. Daisy, who was introduced after you in the first episode?"

"Erm..." Daisy looked around at her friends and thought hard.

She thought back to the first episode, when they were all introduced...

...

**Name: Mario Mario**

**Age: 34**

**'What the hell am I doing here?'**

**...**

**Name: Luigi Mario**

**Age: 28**

**'Heh heh...I hope Mario didn't see what I put in his suitcase...'**

**...**

**Name: Peach Toadstool**

**Age: 26**

**'MARIO! What is THIS doing in your suitcase!?'**

**...**

**Name: Daisy Flowerfreak**

**Age: 25**

**'Ha, Mario is going to get beaten up SO** **badly!'**

**...**

**Name: Goombella Kakawaki-**

...

"Goombella!" Daisy cried out just before Master Koopa announced that the ten second count was over. "Goombella Kakawaki!"

"Correct!" Master Koopa shouted. "You now have £1,000 in the bank, and we are also halfway through the challenge!"

Daisy cheered.

"Now for the fifth question!" Master Koopa announced. "Vivian, who is the only person who has not won Immunity but has also not had a vote yet?"

"Hmmm...Well, Wario, Koops, Peach, and Mario have been eliminated...Luigi, Me, Toad, Waluigi, and Flurrie have won Immunity...And Daisy and Goombella have had at least one vote...So that leaves...Toadette!" Vivian cheered, but when she looked up, she saw Master Koopa shaking his head. "But...I had it right!"

"You were too slow, smelly Vivian," Said Master Koopa. "And now for the sixth question! Luigi, this one is for you!"

"Oh My Pencil Cases!" Cried Toadette, face-palming. "When will it be MY turn!?"

"Luigi, who did not escape the mansion in time in the last episode?" Master Koopa asked.

"Waluigi and Toadette," Replied Luigi. "Because they suck."

"HEY!" Screamed Toadette and pulled a PokeBall from her dress, throwing it to the ground. "GO PIKACHU!"

"Oh, HELL NO!" Flurrie leapt into the air, somersaulted, and landed on Pikachu.

When she looked up, she realised everybody was staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh, heh heh..." Flurrie chuckled nervously. "That was...um...JIGGLYPUFF! Yeah, that's right! Jigglypuff!"

Then everyone began nodding and muttering to each other.

"Luigi was right!" Master Koopa announced. "Flurrie, your question!"

"ARGH!" Screamed Toadette.

"Flurrie, does Vivian smell?" Asked Master Koopa.

"Yes, she does indeed!" Said Flurrie and did a model pose.

"Another £1,000 is added to the bank!" Master Koopa said. "Toadette, how much money has everybody won on this challenge so far?"

"Um...Er...£2,000?" Suggested Toadette nervously.

"Nope, £3,000!" Master Koopa said. "OK, let's see who has won Immunity...Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Vivian, and Waluigi did not answer their question correctly or did not say it in time, so they do not win Immunity. Daisy answered her question in nine seconds, so she does not win Immunity. Flurrie answered her question in two seconds...and Luigi answered his in ONE SECOND! Luigi wins Immunity for the second time in a row, and the third time altogether!"

Luigi cheered and thrust his arm up in the air. Goombella and Daisy looked down sadly.

"We are never going to win Immunity..." Goombella sighed.

"Well, Luigi has won Immunity, so let's head back to the hotel!" Master Koopa said to the eight remaining contestants. "So viewers, vote for the character you want to be eliminated! You can choose Daisy, Goombella, Flurrie, Vivian, Toad, Waluigi, and Toadette! Luigi has won Immunity, so please don't vote for him! Goodbye!"

**...**

**A/N: So please vote for one of the others above. I will also be updating more frequently now, because my school has broken up for the summer. Bye!**


	6. Mario Kart Catastrophe!

Me: Thanks to the five that reviewed and voted. :D

Characters still in the game: Luigi, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, Vivian, and Waluigi.

Characters eliminated: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, and Mario.

**Awesomely Epic: I'm sorry, but I will only be doing challenges that are to do with Mario. But if you suggest a challenge that IS something to do with Mario if you review on THIS chapter, then I might do your challenge. Sorry again. (Also, I don't like Minecraft :P)**

...

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"Mario, unfortunately, you have been eliminated...BWAHAHA!"**

**"Vivian, get dressed, you freak!"**

**"ONTO THE CHALLENGE!"**

"Ugh, I am really not in the mood for this right now..." Master Koopa tiredly looked up, holding his microphone. "Last episode, Super Mario, the hero of The Mushroom Kingdom, was eliminated, so obviously he is not so heroic, because if he was, he would have won by now. Anyway, let's see who is eliminated right now!"

**Cake at Stake!**

The eight remaining contestants glanced at each other anxiously. The room was mysteriously dark and silent, well, until Master Koopa came of course. He stepped onto a white platform, just like the ones the eight contestants were currently standing on.

"HEY GUYS!" He cheered. "I AM SO HAPPY! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY!?"

"Not exactly..." Replied Toadette silently, slightly shaking her head.

"WELL...YOU ARE!" Screamed back Master Koopa. "ANYWAY, I AM HAPPY BECAUSE ONE OF YOU ARE LEAVING MY HOTEL!"

"That is probably the kindest thing you have ever said to me..." Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"YOU SHOULD APPRECIATE IT!" Master Koopa narrowed his eyes at Waluigi. "ANYWAY, LUIGI WON IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND TIME IN A ROW! WOW, HE IS AWESOME!"

"Ack, shut up, shut up, shut up!" Vivian wailed, exploding into tears as Luigi caught his cake. "Speak more quietly!"

"Fine..." Master Koopa muttered, rolling his eyes. "Daisy, Flurrie, Vivian, and Toadette had no votes, so they are safe."

"About time!" Daisy yelled, catching her cake.

"Which leaves Goombella, Toad, and WALUIGI..." Master Koopa grinned, throwing his stick at Waluigi, who was crying.

Waluigi wobbled and fell off the platform, but he did not know what was happening because his tears were blocking his eyesight.

"HAHA!" Laughed Toadette, pointing at him as she clutched her side with her other hand, trying to stop herself from giggling. "Woah!"

Toadette tripped over her own feet and tumbled onto the floorboards, groaning in pain.

"Um...Okay..." Master Koopa chuckled nervously. "Goombella, you are the short, clever, but extremely annoying contestant, and I would not be surprised if you were eliminated. WALUIGI...I am just speechless that you made it this far. And Toad...I probably like you the most out of all three of you, and apparently, the viewers do as well, because you are safe with only one vote out of five!"

"That is one more vote than I expected!" Wailed Toad, and his cake smashed into his face, making him fall off his platform, now being the third one to fall.

"Goombella...and WALUIGI..." Master Koopa slowly said. "Let's see who is eliminated...I will now make a very long and suspenseful wait, because I like those, it makes me feel awesome."

It was all silent as the contestants waited for Master Koopa to announce the safe contestant and the eliminated contestant. Master Koopa opened his mouth but closed it again. They all groaned.

"Get on with it!" Shouted Luigi in anger. "I want to win Immunity again!"

"Fine!" Growled Master Koopa. "Goombella, you have two votes. And you would have to be extremely dull to not know how many votes Waluigi has if there were five votes altogether and Toad got one, and Goombella got two. Yes, that is right, two! Give yourselves a big clap!"

Then the contestants heard an extremely quick clapping noise and they all turned to see Flurrie who had her eyes closed as she happily clapped for herself.

"I'm clever!" She smiled, but then stopped smiling, looking at everyone who was staring at her. "Um...What? I don't see you answering the question!"

Vivian face-palmed.

"The answer is seven, dumbass!" She shouted, folding her arms and scowling.

Now everybody looked at Vivian, who gulped.

"Wh-What?" She asked nervously. "Is there something in my hair?"

"Vivian, you are the dumbass," Muttered Luigi. "Anyway, how do we decide who is eliminated?"

"Vivian decides!" Master Koopa smiled at her.

"Oh, really!?" Vivian answered, getting excited. "Oh...um...I choose..."

"Not really, smelly Vivian," Master Koopa laughed. "Go away!"

"But...but..." Tears filled in Vivian's eyes, and she looked away sadly. "I had a shower earlier today..."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it!" Daisy replied harshly. "I agree with Master Koopa on this one! Have a nice, long bath! Here, take my wonderful smelling candle!"

She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a long, white candle. She handed it over to Vivian, who looked at it. Suddenly, she did something unexpected. She opened her mouth and ate it. Everyone stared at her. Daisy was furious.

"Wow...That candle was amazing! Do you have any more?" Asked Vivian greedily.

...

A few minutes later, Daisy was dragging a black bag out of the hall. Everyone remaining in the room watched.

"Er...Ahem, anyway..." Master Koopa tried to get the contestants' attention. "We will be calculating the amount of votes that Goombella and Waluigi have had in total, and the one with the most will be eliminated."

"This seems exciting!" Luigi shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Master Koopa, and threw his stick at Luigi.

It bashed into the side of his head and he fell off his platform, screaming.

...

Master Koopa was panting as he tried to pull a large, black bag out of the hall, through the same doorway Daisy exited through.

"A little help here!" He muttered angrily, letting go of the bag.

Suddenly, all of the contents fell out, and the contestants screamed.

"Gah!" Master Koopa yelled.

"How are you allowed to have lunch!?" Cried Toad, seeing lots of food tumble out of the bag. "We are not allowed to have lunch! We have been starved ever since we came here! Do you hear that, viewers!? Starved!"

Master Koopa narrowed his eyes at Toad. Toadette's eyes widened.

"Um...Toad...I would stop if I were you..." She whispered to him anxiously.

"Shut up, you hag!" Toad turned to her angrily. "You are such a big-headed pig!"

Toadette went red in embarrassment. Then her expression changed to fury.

"Master Koopa, I WILL help you, but with something else..." She grinned deviously, staring at Toad.

...

Toadette and Master Koopa left the room with a black bag heaved over their shoulders.

"Ugh, just stop it!" Goombella screamed. "I am going crazy! Will you PLEASE just eliminate Waluigi already!? I am OBVIOUSLY more liked than him!"

"No, eliminate Goombella," Replied Waluigi calmly. "The annoying Goomba girl needs to go!"

Master Koopa returned, laughing crazily. He stood next to Daisy and Toadette, who were also chuckling.

"We took care of Luigi, Vivian, and Toad..." Smiled Daisy. "And now it is time for the rest of you..."

"EEEK! They are going to kill us!" Cried Flurrie, pointing at all three of them.

She leapt off her platform and ran off, crying and wailing.

Then Toadette pulled out party hats and a cake.

"Hooray! Goombella or Waluigi are going to leave!" She laughed. "Let's party!"

Goombella and Waluigi scowled as Luigi, Vivian and Toad appeared from behind Master Koopa, already wearing party hats.

"BUT WHO IS ELIMINATED!?" Screamed both Goombella and Waluigi at the same time.

"Oh...I almost forgot..." Master Koopa said. "Let's start from the beginning..."

**...**

**First Elimination...**

**Goombella got...zero votes.**

**Waluigi got...zero votes.**

**...**

**Total so far for Goombella: Zero.**

**Total so far for Waluigi: Zero.**

**...**

**Second Elimination...**

**Goombella got...zero votes.**

**Waluigi got...two votes.**

**...**

**Total so far for Goombella: Zero.**

**Total so far for Waluigi: Two.**

**...**

**Third Elimination...**

**Goombella got...two votes.**

**Waluigi won immunity, so he was safe, therefore he had zero votes.**

**...**

**Total so far for Goombella: Two.**

**Total so far for Waluigi: Two.**

**...**

**Fourth Elimination...**

**Goombella got...one vote.**

**Waluigi got...two votes.**

**...**

**Total so far for Goombella: Three.**

**Total so far for Waluigi: Four.**

**...**

**Fifth Elimination...**

**Goombella got...two votes.**

**Waluigi got...two votes.**

**...**

**Total Amount Of Votes!**

**Goombella: Five Votes.**

**Waluigi: Six Votes.**

**...**

"And with the closest call yet...only losing by one vote...Waluigi is eliminated!" Master Koopa announced, making Goombella cheer and Waluigi gasp.

"But...but..." Waluigi tried to protest when he felt something shift under his feet. The metal platform that was used to launch the contestants away was there. "No!"

Waluigi screamed as the platform shot him up, making him burst through the ceiling and away.

"The Mole was not eliminated once again!" Said Master Koopa. "Hmmm...I wonder who it is..."

He grinned at The Mole, who smiled back.

...

Everyone except Daisy and Vivian were groaning when Goombella joined them in the hall. She happily skipped over to her alliance.

"Hi, Goombella!" Squealed Vivian and hugged the Goomba girl. "I am so glad that you are safe!"

"Me too!" Replied Goombella. "Guys, we have to start winning challenges, otherwise one of us will be eliminated, just like Peach was!"

"Goombella is right," Answered Daisy, nodding her head. "Whatever the next challenge is, we have to win it."

"Stop acting so dramatic!" Vivian shouted at her. "I hate dramatic people!"

"Yeah, me too!" Screamed Goombella, and they both began hitting and slapping Daisy as she screamed in pain.

...

Toad and Toadette were once again together, sitting on the same bench that they were sitting on previously.

"Who did you want to be eliminated?" Questioned Toad to his sister.

"Well, I WANTED Goombella, but I knew Waluigi was going to be eliminated," Replied Toadette. "Waluigi is actually a lot nicer than I thought he was..."

Toad stared at Toadette in wonder. How was she more well-liked than him? Toad was a lot kinder, and Toadette is mean to almost everyone! He muttered to himself, got up, and walked away.

"I am going to win this..." He said. "And nobody can stop me..."

"OH, YES THEY CAN!" Shouted Master Koopa, landing in front of him. "THE VIEWERS CAN RUIN YOUR LIFE! VIEWERS, VOTE FOR TOAD IF HE IS UP FOR ELIMINATION! NOBODY LIKES HIM! GOODBYE, TOAD!" Master Koopa back-flipped away from the shocked and annoyed mushroom-boy.

...

"Let's get started with the next challenge!" Announced Master Koopa and the contestants gathered around him.

"Hey, um, Master Koopa? Are you my friend? Because if you say no then I will have to burst into tears and run back to my house in sadness. Then I will get a box of Ultra-Soft Star Tissues and then wipe my eyes in a very sad way as I put on a very depressing movie." Flurrie asked Master Koopa anxiously.

"No." Replied Master Koopa simply and pulled out something that resembled a remote control for a machine.

He pressed a big red button and suddenly a huge boot came out of nowhere and kicked Flurrie powerfully. She screamed in shock as she smashed through the glass window and landed on the ground outside of the hotel.

"Anyway, we had two challenge suggestions. The one we chose was from Random Person, who had previously suggested a challenge." Announced Master Koopa. "Now I will tell you the rules of the challenge. You will all be placed in a Mario Kart tournament. You all must race one lap, but there will be many dangers on the track. If you pass the finish line and complete the race, then you will earn £1,000 for The Team Bank! Also, the first to cross will win Immunity! But remember, The Mole will be out to mess up your chances of winning! There is a possible £7,000 to win in this challenge, but please don't mess up like you did in the previous challenge! And if you fall off the course, then you are eliminated from the challenge! Anyway, with that out of the way...let's race!"

The contestants, once again, disappeared and appeared again on the starting line of Luigi's Circuit.

"Ugh, Luigi's Circuit? This course is so unoriginal!" Sulked Toadette and folded her arms.

"FINE!" Screamed Master Koopa and changed the course to Rainbow Road.

"Oh My Tables! Toadette, now none of us are going to win! NONE OF US!" Toad flailed around.

"My car is so dumb," Muttered Luigi, folding his arms angrily as he sat in a pink car with clouds, rainbows, and fairies painted on the sides. "Why couldn't I have Goombella's car?"

He glanced over at Goombella, who nervously sat in her black Wild Wing. She was fidgeting in worry.

"How am I going to drive this!?" She cried. "Plus the fact that I have never competed in a Mario Kart tournament makes this even worse!"

"I am scared too!" Agreed Daisy, who was in the car next to Goombella. "Whenever I competed in a Mario Kart tournament, I just got my decoy, Jane, to drive! But Jane is not here right now!"

"Don't worry, Alliance!" Cheered Vivian confidently, who was sitting behind Daisy and Goombella. "We are going to win!"

"EEEK! A monster!" Daisy screamed the loudest scream anyone has heard before and pulled out a hammer from her car.

"No! Daisy!" Goombella shouted. "It's just Vivian! Wait...Where did you get that hammer?"

"That is NOT important right now!" Daisy glared at Goombella, and then looked back to Vivian. "Die, beast!"

Vivian desperately tried to shove the key in the ignition, but her fingers kept slipping and she dropped them.

"THIS IS SO INTENSE!" Screamed Goombella and jumped into Toad's car. "TOAD, GIVE ME SOME CORNFLAKES!"

"EEEK! A monster!" Toad repeated what Daisy said and shoved Goombella out of his car.

She slowly climbed back into her car, whimpering.

"Toad...I thought we were friends..." Goombella whispered. "WAAA! Wait...Oh My Tables! My make-up is running!"

"Now we can see who you really are!" Flurrie laughed crazily. "Ha Ha, not really..."

"Start racing!" Master Koopa ordered, ringing a bell.

"Ack! The noise!" Toadette covered her ears as everyone zoomed ahead, the small Toad-Girl now being behind.

They all drove down the huge dip, and all of them screamed as they clung to their cars, hoping to stay alive.

"HOW DOES MARIO DO THIS!?" Wailed Luigi, who was hanging off the edge of his car.

But Flurrie's car seemed to go faster than the others, and her wheels set fire, setting fire to the track. Luckily everyone had passed that part so far, so they were all safe from the blaze.

"EEEK! WATER, WATER!" Screamed Flurrie in desperation, but the fire must have reached the engine of her car, because it suddenly exploded, sending Flurrie up into the air and out of the race.

All of the other contestants somehow manoeuvred around the explosion, leaving the remains of Flurrie's car in a small heap on the course.

"HOW AM I DRIVING!?" Screamed Goombella as they drove on the twisty path.

"Video Game Logic!" Replied Daisy, looking like she was scared to death as she overtook Goombella.

But Daisy was not looking where she was going and she drove right off the course, screaming as she plunged into the darkness. Everybody passed her. Here are the current standings...

...

1st so far: Luigi.

2nd so far: Goombella.

3rd so far: Vivian.

4th so far: Toad.

5th so far: Toadette.

Eliminated: Flurrie and Daisy.

...

"No! Daisy!" Yelled out Goombella as she witnessed Daisy plunging out of the race. "Luigi, I will beat you!"

Luigi looked around at Goombella, laughing as he zoomed ahead. He was a lot further ahead than the others, and the race was about halfway through. Then Goombella noticed a spike pit just ahead of Luigi.

"Luigi, eat some marshmallows and turn around!" She warned.

Luigi quickly turned around and noticed the spike pit. He swerved around it just in time, wiping his forehead. Goombella also manoeuvred around it with ease, and she cheered happily.

"I am so going to eat a hamburger after all this is over!" She squealed in happiness.

...

The other three, Vivian, Toad, and Toadette were falling behind. They could not see Luigi, and Goombella was a tiny dot in the distance. But, because they were concentrating on looking at them, they did not see the spike pit approaching them.

"Come on, Toadette, let's win this!" Cheered Toad and sped up, now further ahead than Vivian and Toadette.

Suddenly, Toadette's face went pale. She waved her arms about, screaming, for Toad to hear her, but he was now too far ahead, and he could not dodge the spike pit.

**SLICE!**

Toad shot up into the air, his car tyres now in half. But when he landed back on the ground, he was fine. He breathed in and out deeply, and continued the race. Toadette and Vivian could also not dodge it, so they smashed their feet down on the breaks and they skidded along the course, smoke blasting from the tyres. Their cars came to a stop right next to the spike pit. Toadette coughed from the smell of the smoke.

"We are falling really far behind..." She whispered, watching as Toad disappeared on the horizon.

"But we are going to change that!" Smiled Vivian, and Toadette nodded at her.

They both slowly drove past the spike pit, and then began driving as fast as they could.

"But seriously, Vivian, you really need to stop being so dramatic..." Toadette rolled her eyes as she changed the gear in her car.

...

Now Luigi was approaching the part of the course that bounced up and down dangerously. He slowly came to a stop, scanning the area. All of it looked equally dangerous, but he had to be careful, just in case there were any secret traps lying around.

"I can't believe it!" He said to himself in excitement as he slowly and cautiously drove onto the most dangerous area of the course yet. "I am going to win Immunity again!"

...

Goombella was watching him quietly, and she narrowed her eyes. She had gone as fast as she possibly could, but Luigi was just too good at this challenge. Then she remembered the green plumber had won the two previous challenges.

"And I am NOT going to let him win again..." She muttered, and pressed her foot down on the accelerator.

Suddenly, something extremely quick passed her, leaving bundles of smoke behind as it zoomed ahead. But when Goombella peered closer, she noticed it was Toad. She gasped.

"How did he make it here so quickly?" She asked herself and drove after him, looking around for traps.

After a few moments of driving, Goombella was now only a little bit behind Toad. She looked for an opening and swerved swiftly past him. Toad grinned and made his car turn to the left. Goombella looked at him in confusion, but then cried out as Toad crashed into the side of her car. It wobbled and toppled onto its side. Toad laughed and drove off, leaving Goombella alone in the middle of the course. She squeezed out of her car and stared at it in dismay, wondering what she could do. She could not lift it up, because she did not have arms, but she probably could not have anyway, because she wouldn't have had the strength.

"Wait a minute..." Goombella thought of an idea. "If Vivian gets here fast enough then maybe she can help me with my car!"

...

Vivian and Toadette were now going unexpectedly fast, probably because they were working together.

"I wonder if Goombella is OK..." Wondered the shadow-siren as she and Toadette looked around at the stars.

"She'll be fine." Toadette assured her. "But what I am REALLY worried about now is my hunger. I have not eaten for a while, and I did not want my cake from Cake at Stake because I am on a diet. I could really do with an onion. I am still on my diet...unless I buy those new Fire Flower French Fries, which are super delicious, but also make me gain weight. Eh, I will make the decision after we have finished the race."

But when she looked around she noticed Vivian was no longer driving next to her, but when she focused on the track, she saw Vivian climbing out of her car and running towards a small girl that resembled a Goomba.

"Ugh, I have been betrayed...again!" Toadette wailed. "I need something to help me feel better...Um...Maybe my Birdo toy will help me feel happy again! I like her soothing voice, it helps me get to-WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO MYSELF!?"

...

Vivian lifted Goombella's car, panting, and placed it back down steady.

"Thanks." Said Goombella and got inside, smiling.

"I don't think we can pass Luigi or Toad now..." Vivian looked down at the ground, sighing.

"Come on, guys!" Screamed a voice from behind them.

Suddenly, Toadette passed them, laughing. She beckoned for them to follow her, and they quickly began driving. They all made it past the hard part of the course, and were now approaching the final stretch. They could see Luigi, about to pass the finish line. But Toad was secretly behind him, planning to repeat the tactic he used on Goombella. He launched his car at Luigi, and the young plumber screamed, uncontrollably swerving around. He then tumbled off the course, screaming and yelling. Toad cried out in victory, when his car came to a stop.

"What!?" He screamed, trying to go forward. "I am RIGHT by the finish line! This can't be happening!"

But when he looked down he realised the tyres had deflated. They must've been slowly losing air ever since he drove into the spike pit. He muttered in anger, knowing he had lost the challenge.

"It is now between three girls..." Master Koopa announced, as the final three who had not been eliminated from the challenge appeared, all of them neck and neck. "Vivian, Goombella, and Toadette. Who will win Immunity!?"

"INTENSITY!" Yelled Goombella as she pressed her foot harder on the pedal.

They were right by the finish line. Only a few more metres to go, and they were all still neck and neck. All three of them crossed the finish line, and Master Koopa gasped.

"I can't believe this has happened!" He shouted. "I wanted to eat my lunch, but we have to go to a stupid photo-finish now! Ugh, display the results!"

All three of them passed the finish line, but the cameramen noticed one person that crossed just before the other two.

"And...Vivian wins Immunity!" Declared Master Koopa, and Vivian screamed in happiness. "Vivian, you are safe from the voting! The total amount of money won in this challenge was £3,000! Now let's head back to the hotel, because I need my lunch!"

The Team Bank: £31,000/£57,000

...

They were all transported back to the hotel, where Master Koopa explained everything.

"Well Done for winning Immunity, Vivian!" Goombella cheered, but then looked down. "I was so close..."

Vivian sighed, feeling sorry for her alliance member.

"I hope nobody votes for me..." Whispered Goombella. "I was just being annoying last episode because I was angry..."

"Well, hopefully you will be!" Cheered Master Koopa, landing in-between Vivian and Goombella. "And we will see if you are next episode! Vote from the following characters...Luigi, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Flurrie, Toad, and Toadette. Vivian has won Immunity, so please do not vote for her! In the next episode, after the elimination, we will be halfway through the season! Find out what happens next time, and don't forget to suggest challenges!"

...

A/N: Thank You for reading, and please vote and suggest a challenge! Also please say who your favourite character is!


	7. A Twist To The Challenge

Me: Thanks to the five that reviewed! This will be my last update for a week, because I am going somewhere for the week. So, sorry if I don't review on any of your stories, because that is the reason. And the reason for me updating this early is the same as above.

Note: There is a twist to this chapter's challenge.

Remaining Characters: Luigi, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Vivian, Goombella, and Flurrie.

Eliminated Characters: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, Mario, and Waluigi.

**...**

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"Wow...That candle was amazing! Do you have any more?"**

**"WAAA! Wait...Oh My Tables! My make-up is running!"**

**"Waluigi is eliminated!"**

**And the game continues...**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome to episode seven of The Mole: Mario Mischief!" Greeted Master Koopa. "In the last episode, Waluigi Notgarlic, the brother of the evil Wario Garlic, was eliminated from the game, with one more vote than Goombella Kakawaki! The seven remaining contestants competed in the challenge, which was a Mario Kart race. Flurrie, Daisy, Luigi, and Toad got defeated by Rainbow Road, but Goombella, Vivian, and Toadette managed to cross the finish line, with Vivian crossing first and winning Immunity. With a surprise twist to the challenge coming up, what will happen in this intense and crazy episode of The Mole: Mario Mischief?"

...

**Cake at Stake!**

The seven contestants sat on their platforms sleepily. Master Koopa had woken them up extremely early so they could do Cake at Stake. Toadette almost fell asleep, but Master Koopa noticed this and tipped freezing cold water onto her head, making her wide-awake.

"Welcome, contestants..." Master Koopa said. "This time we got five votes! There are only six pieces of cake, but there are seven of you. Let's start by announcing who is safe! Vivian won Immunity, so she gets cake."

He threw Vivian's cake at her and it whizzed past her head and smashed into the wall. The remains of the cake dripped down onto the ground.

"That's disgusting!" Luigi turned away so he wouldn't hurl all over Goombella.

However, he ended up being sick all over Daisy, who screamed and kicked Luigi off his platform.

"Princess Daisy, Toad, and Flurrie are all safe with zero votes," Master Koopa gave them their cake. "Which brings it down to you three..."

Bright spotlights switched on and shone on the three remaining contestants who hadn't been given their cake yet. Luigi, Toadette, and Goombella...

"What!? I'm in the bottom three!? That's impossible!" Wailed Toadette and threw a large book at Goombella for no reason.

"On June the ninth, 2013, history was made..." Master Koopa said suspensefully. "Killuminati cast the first ever vote for Toadette..."

"What!? No! The horror!" Screamed Toadette as she was told she had got a vote. "I was doing the best! I had no votes until now! And I have never won Immunity, either! Now I am in the dumpster with...I can't say it...with...THOSE BEASTS!"

She pointed at the rest of the contestants. Master Koopa rolled his eyes and launched a piece of cake at her.

"Toadette, stop moaning! You only had one vote!" He muttered. "Now it is down to Luigi and Goombella...Wow, Goombella, everybody hates you!"

"SHUT UP!" Goombella screamed and pulled out a box of cookies. "What? These are my comfort cookies! Don't look so surprised!"

"Anyway..." Master Koopa began slowly backing away from her. "Luigi, you had one vote. Goombella, you had three votes. You are eliminated!"

"What!? No!" Gasped Vivian in shock. "You have to let her stay! I will sacrifice myself!"

"Ew, don't do that, smelly Vivian," Goombella kicked Vivian away from her. "I was voted off fair and triangle!"

"And there is something Goombella wants to tell you all..." Master Koopa grinned, and stood next to Goombella as she hopped off her platform. "Tell them, Goombella!"

"Tell them what?" Goombella asked, not knowing what Master Koopa was talking about. "Oh...THAT. Everybody...I was The Mole!"

Everybody gasped and then they could hear a loud, annoying female scream. They all slowly turned around and saw Luigi, with his hand on his mouth.

"What? It's suspenseful!" He folded his arms and looked away.

"Tell them what you did to sabotage the game, Goombella..." Master Koopa ordered.

"Oh...OK!" Goombella nodded. "In episode one, if you all remember, I fell out of the plane, right? Well, I did it on purpose! I was hoping to land in the water but Toad came and rescued me, and we BOTH landed on the safety platform. I was so annoyed with him then!"

"Oh My Wardrobe Doors, Goombella, that is so mean of you!" Toad shouted out.

"Hey, it was my job!" Goombella retorted. "Anyway, in episode two, I made an alliance with Daisy and Peach. At first I agreed to the alliance so the viewers would not vote for me, but then I actually started liking being in the alliance! I also didn't sabotage anyone in that challenge because of my alliance."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that!" Daisy smiled happily.

"In episode three, when my alliance was standing on the edge of the mushroom, you all should remember I tripped, and Peach fell off. Well, I did that on purpose too, so Peach would not win and add money to The Team Bank. In episode four, Me and Daisy asked Vivian to join our alliance, and she agreed. Anyway, I met up with Vivian, and told her that I knew where the exit was, and I told her to follow me. But I actually had NO IDEA where the exit was, and that is why I told her to follow me. I wanted to stay in the mansion for longer, so the time would run out, but Vivian found the ACTUAL exit, and we both left the mansion."

"Damn it, Goombella!" Growled Vivian fiercely.

"In episode five, when we did the question challenge, I answered my question correctly, but I had an idea. When Toad answered HIS correctly, I started mocking him so Master Koopa would take away his money AND my money. Luckily, we only won £3,000 in that challenge."

"Why do you always sabotage Me!?" Toad wailed.

"And in episode six, I actually wanted to do well and win Immunity. But I knew I HAD to do SOMETHING to sabotage the team, so I "accidentally" made my car fall onto its side. Toad also helped Me with that, but he didn't know."

"GAH!" Toad fell backwards, annoyed with himself.

"But the viewers finally figured out I was The Mole. That, or they just hated me. So what's going to happen now?" Questioned the Goomba girl to Master Koopa.

"I will secretly choose another Mole," Master Koopa announced, and Goombella was about to reply but she was launched away before she could. "I have wanted to do that all season! Anyway, final six, follow me!"

Master Koopa led them into a room, and put blindfolds on all of the characters. He then explained how he was going to choose the new Mole.

"You all have blindfolds on, so you will not be able to see. I will tap the shoulder of the new Mole. If you feel your shoulder being tapped, then you must begin sabotaging the team. Good Luck!" Master Koopa explained and began walking around for a while.

He eventually decided on the new Mole, and gently tapped them on the shoulder. They grinned.

"OK, you can take off your blindfolds!" Master Koopa announced. "And now it is time for the challenge! This episode, there is a twist to the challenge. There will be two challenges. Three will do one, and the other three will do the other. You will get to choose which challenge you participate in. The two winners of the challenges will win Immunity, leaving four up for voting. So, let's begin. Also, the two challenges are from Random Person and Egyptian God5. And in today's challenges, there will not be any money added to The Team Bank. It is just an Immunity challenge. Our trusty TV will show you what they are..."

**Challenge One!**

**Suggestion From: Random Person.**

**Objective: You will take part in the Mario Party minigame, Shy Guy Says, which is called, "Master Koops Says" for the challenge. Master Koopa will hold up two different coloured flags: A red one, and a white one. What you must do is lift up the colour that Master Koopa is holding up. If you hold up the wrong one or do not hold up one at all, then you are eliminated from the game. The last one remaining wins Immunity.**

**...**

**Challenge Two!**

**Suggestion From: Egyptian God5**

**Objective: The three contestants participating must catch a Shine Sprite. The first contestant to catch their Shine Sprite wins Immunity, and the other two are eliminated from the challenge and will be up for voting.**

**...**

"Should we choose the "Shine Sprite" challenge?" Asked Vivian, liking the sound of it.

"Hmmm...I personally prefer the "Master Koopa Says" challenge..." Daisy answered, slightly shaking her head.

"Oh...Well...We'll decide later," Vivian said. "But right now I am thinking about our alliance."

"What about it?" Inquired Daisy.

"Well...I think somebody else should join," Vivian replied. "I mean, if I didn't join in the first place then you would be on your own right now! And I also think our alliance is too small, now that Goombella has been eliminated..."

"Vivian, our alliance is fine!" Snapped Daisy harshly. "We can't just keep asking people! They'll think we're desperate!"

"...Aren't we desperate anyway?" Vivian asked.

"Ugh, shut up Vivian! I don't know why I allowed you in this alliance in the first place! You talk too much, you're annoying, and you stink! Guess what, Vivian? I'm making a new alliance, without you!" Daisy shoved Vivian, making her fall over.

Daisy angrily stomped off, leaving Vivian alone in the room where Master Koopa chose The Mole. Vivian stared at Daisy, and then burst into tears.

...

Daisy walked into the hall, still frustrated with Vivian. She glanced around, wondering who could join her alliance. She then smiled, seeing Toadette talking to Flurrie on the other side of the large room. She walked over to them, and tried to act as kind as she could.

"Hey, guys!" She cheerfully smiled. "Would you two like to be in an alliance with Me?"

They both seemed surprised. They both glanced at each other, and then shrugged, liking the idea of being in an alliance. After all, it got Daisy far in the game when she was in her old alliance.

"Sure..." Toadette grinned, but then her smile faded. "But what about Vivian?"

"Oh, she stomped off," Daisy lied. "Flurrie, are you in?"

"Sure!" Laughed Flurrie. "We are going to have an awesome time!"

"Should all three of us choose the "Master Koopa Says" challenge, then?" Daisy asked, who was now in a happy mood.

"Yeah, I wanted to do that challenge anyway!" Agreed Flurrie, and Toadette also nodded her head in agreement.

Daisy smiled and walked towards Master Koopa, who was standing in the middle of the hall, waiting for somebody to say which challenge they were competing in.

"Master Koopa, my alliance will compete in the "Master Koopa Says" challenge," Daisy informed him.

"Oh, OK!" He said. "Everybody, gather in the hall!"

...

When all of them were there, Master Koopa said who would be competing in which challenge. Here are the results...

...

Master Koopa Says: Daisy, Toadette, and Flurrie.

Shine Sprite Catching: Luigi, Toad, and Vivian.

...

"Let's begin with the "Master Koopa Says" challenge!" Announced Master Koopa.

They all walked outside the hotel and to the sea. There was a boat there, and Master Koopa walked on and grabbed a red flag and a white flag. The three that were not participating, Luigi, Toad, and Vivian, all stood outside the hotel, watching from the guidelines. Daisy, Toadette, and Flurrie stood in three small boats with their two flags. There was a thin rope attached to their boats that was tied to the big boat. If they raised the wrong flag or did not raise one at all, then Master Koopa would cut their rope in half and they would float away into the sea.

"Are you guys ready!?" Asked Master Koopa.

The three nodded, and Master Koopa quickly raised up the red flag. The alliance easily raised up their red flags.

"Simple..." Daisy rolled her eyes as she put her red one down and lifted up her white one.

They continued doing this for a long time, until Master Koopa got sick of it and he raised up the red one quickly and put it down, while lifting up the white one at the same time. Flurrie got confused and screamed, accidentally dropping her flags in the water. Knowing she had lost, she leapt off her boat but landed on Toadette, and her weight made the boat tip over, and they both fell in the depths. Daisy jumped up in happiness.

"Daisy wins Immunity!" Master Koopa declared, and Vivian scowled. "And now onto The Shine Sprite challenge!"

Master Koopa led Luigi, Toad, and Vivian over to a bright green patch of land, where they saw three golden Shine Sprites in a cage.

"When the challenge has begun, I will release The Shine Sprites. You three must then chase them, and catch them. The first one to catch a Shine Sprite will win Immunity. Go!" Shouted Master Koopa.

He unlocked the cage and the Shine Sprites shot out and began floating crazily around the arena. Vivian chased after one and caught up with it, but it floated upwards when she leapt towards it, and Vivian's face smashed into the ground. She groaned and stared up at the Shine Sprite.

Toad was running as fast as he could, but he could still not catch up with the Shine Sprite, which was enjoying floating away from him. He then spotted a rock, picked it up, and held it strongly in his hands. He then aimed it carefully.

Luigi laughed as he caught up with his Shine Sprite. He was about to grab it when a rock smashed into the back of his head and he sprawled onto the ground.

"Damn, I missed!" Growled Toad and folded his arms.

Vivian continued chasing her Shine Sprite for a while, and then she had an idea. She concentrated on her Shine Sprite.

"FIERY JINX!" She yelled, using her move on it.

The Shine Sprite screamed...somehow...and dropped to the ground. Vivian cheered and ran towards it, but then gasped when she saw Toad quickly pick it up.

"I win!" He cheered, and Vivian narrowed her eyes at him.

"Back to the hotel!" Master Koopa announced.

...

"Congratulations to Princess Daisy and Toad. You two have won Immunity!" Master Koopa declared. "Which means Luigi, Toadette, Flurrie, and Vivian will all be up for elimination!"

"Great Job, Daisy!" Smiled Toadette as she and Flurrie ran up to the Princess.

"Thanks!" Replied Daisy. "But there is a fifty percent chance that either of you will be eliminated..."

"Ugh, forget about that!" Toadette rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I will not be eliminated for sure. But Flurrie, you probably will."

"Gee, THANKS." Flurrie muttered, irritated.

"So, viewers, suggest a challenge and vote for Luigi, Toadette, Flurrie, or Vivian to be eliminated! Princess Daisy and Toad have won Immunity, so please don't vote for them! Goodbye, and I will see you all in the next episode of The Mole: Mario Mischief!" Master Koopa shouted.

...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to vote and suggest a challenge!**

**So...See you next week!**


	8. Princess Daisy, You're Dead!

Me: I'm back! Thanks to the eight that reviewed! Technically nine, but Random Person accidentally made a mistake.

Note: I AM going to make another gameshow story, but I don't know if it will be a, "The Mole" story. I might make it a story where twelve contestants (Or a different number) go into two teams and compete in challenges every episode and the viewers vote off one character from the losing team. Please review which one you would prefer. Number One for The Mole, or Number Two for that kind of story. Thanks!

Mangoinmysoul: Sorry, but you couldn't vote for Daisy. She won Immunity.

dragon19kyoshi: I am using your challenge, but I changed it around a bit so the Money and Immunity systems would work.

Remaining Contestants: Luigi, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Vivian, and Flurrie.

Eliminated Contestants: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, Mario, Waluigi, and Goombella.

**...**

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"It is now down to Luigi and Goombella...Wow, Goombella, everybody hates you!"**

**"Guess what, Vivian? I'm making a new alliance, without you!"**

**"FIERY JINX!"**

**And the game continues...**

**...**

"Hey, Luigi!" Toad waved his arms, running up a tall, green, unrealistic hill towards the plumber.

"Ugh, what?" Luigi rolled his eyes and looked over to him.

"We are in the final six! And we could be in the final five! Hehehehehehehehe!" Toad waved his arms again, accidentally slapping Luigi who tripped and fell off of the hill.

"Oops..." Toad looked down nervously. "Well, I better go and tell Vivian that we are in the final six!"

...

"Watch!" Daisy tried to get her alliance member's attention.

She then caught Luigi, who had a hand on his forehead as he lay down strangely on Daisy's arm.

"I saved Luigi's life!"

"WOW!" Screamed Flurrie right in Daisy's ear, surprisingly not sarcastically. "YOU'RE SUCH A NICE PERSON!"

"I'm a life saver too!" Toadette cheered, catching Toad who had fallen off of the hill due to his clumsiness.

Suddenly, Vivian smashed down right next to the alliance, exploding into many small lollipops. Daisy rolled her eyes and picked up one of the lollipops.

"Vivian totally, like, deserved it," Daisy unwrapped the lollipop. "Lately, she has been SO lazy!"

...

**Cake at Stake!**

Luigi, Toadette, Flurrie, and Vivian all glanced at each-other nervously. The four of them were up for elimination, but Princess Daisy and Toad were not because they had won Immunity. They both cheered and high-fived each-other, but after they did Daisy grinned and shoved Toad off of his platform for no apparent reason.

"Welcome, contestants!" Master Koopa greeted. "Let's get straight to the action. We had eight votes, but for some reason Mangoinmysoul voted for Daisy, who had won Immunity in the previous episode. So that vote did not count and we got seven votes altogether. We also had four challenge suggestions this time! Daisy and Toad, here are your cakes!"

He handed them to the two.

"Now, it is down to you four. Three of you will make it into the final five, where Daisy and Toad have a guaranteed spot in. One of you will not. All of you had at least one vote."

Toadette began wailing annoyingly, and then she started pounding the floor as her tears began filling up the room.

"Stop, that is so annoying!" Master Koopa picked up an anvil and threw it at Toadette's head, having a direct hit as she fell off of her platform.

"Help, I'm drowning!" Toad cried, who could not swim.

He had still not climbed back up onto his platform yet, but he still held his cake. He desperately tried to grab hold of his platform, but his hands slipped because he was wet and he disappeared underwater.

"Eh, no big loss," Toadette shrugged, who was standing steadily on her platform, having climbed back up after she had fallen off. "Who is eliminated?"

"Um...Er...Let's bring Timothy back first," Master Koopa nervously replied and pulled out some kind of remote control with a large red button on it.

"Timothy?" Flurrie raised an eyebrow.

He pressed the button and Toad came back up. At first he didn't know what was happening, but then he looked down and realised he was sitting on a square, metal platform.

"This show is not going very well, is it? You will have to pay me TRIPLE if you want me to host a second season. Anyway, as I was saying, all of you had at least one vote. Let's see what the viewers think of you all, shall we?"

A large TV came down, and the screen switched on.

"Let's have a look at the first one..."

A sentence flashed onto the screen.

_"So, looks like I'll be voting for Flurrie cause she hasn't really done much lately I think." - _Kaiimi._  
_

"But I was doing so well!" Cried Flurrie and began flailing around.

"Now you know how **I **feel!" Toadette screamed angrily and grabbed Flurrie's head, forcefully shoving it under the water, not letting her come back up. "Sign my protest sheet!"

"One vote for Flurrie!" Master Koopa announced. "Let's see the second one..."

_"Sorry! I just remembered Daisy had immunity. I vote Toadette!" _- Random Person.

"Waaah! I don't deserve this!" Toadette wailed, pushing Flurrie's head into the water harder. "Take back my vote or she is gone!"

"Gone where?" Master Koopa raised an eyebrow.

"To...uh..." Toadette knew she was busted. "To the...land...full of...um...ponies and...library books full of oil! Yeah, that's it! Heh heh..."

"Ugh, whatever. Do what you want to her. You have one vote. Time for the third!" Master Koopa said.

_"Luigi!"_ - dragon19kYoshi.

"Damn it!" Growled Luigi. "I hate you all! All you do is cry and annoy me! I wish I never entered this dumb game show!"

"Um...Luigi has got one vote!" Master Koopa looked around at the others, who were slowly backing away as they stared at Luigi. "Now for the fourth!"

_"I think Vivian should be eliminated!" _- DaisyandLuigi.

"All of you have got one vote!" Master Koopa declared.

"We know, dumbass!" Shouted Daisy.

"Hey, I'm paid to do this!" Master Koopa retorted. "Next one! NOW!"

_"I vote for Luigi" _- Egyptian God5.

"That is Luigi's second vote!" Master Koopa said, although it was pretty much directed to Luigi.

Luigi gulped and began to tremble. He didn't want to be eliminated. He had made it so far, and he couldn't lose now. His brother lost, Princess Peach lost, but he would not lose.

_"So...my vote is for Toadette. She's just being a brat now." _- bucky9987.

Toadette screamed, realising that the final vote would depend on her staying or leaving. She looked over to the green-clad plumber, Luigi.

"There is only one more vote..." Pointed out Master Koopa suspensefully. "If it's for Luigi, then he will leave. If it's for Toadette, then she will leave, and if it's for one of the other two, then all three of them will have to go into a tiebreaker. Let's see what the final voter had to say..."

_"I VOTE LUIGI! HE MUST DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" _- GAGA.

"Well...um...it looks like Luigi had the most votes, having three votes, and Toadette is safe with two..." Master Koopa was stunned by the voter's comment. "Toadette, please go and join the others."

"Yeah! Our alliance is safe!" Daisy high-fived Toadette as she joined her and Flurrie. "And we are all in the final five!"

"One of us might actually win!" Flurrie said confidently.

"Flurrie, don't be stupid. One of us WILL win. And that one will be me. I will SHARE the money with you, of course, but I will win." Daisy said.

"Oh...OK..." Flurrie looked down, feeling disappointed.

"I have to tell you...Luigi was NOT The Mole!" Said Master Koopa. "After all this time, you finally have to leave, Luigi."

"All of you are idiots! But, let me tell you, I WILL compete in the second season, and I WILL win, whether you like it or not!" Screamed Luigi, waiting for Master Koopa to press the button that would launch him away.

"Um...Goodbye, Luigi!" Master Koopa watched as he got catapulted through the roof.

"So...Who IS going to compete in the second season?" Questioned Flurrie.

"I have an idea, but if I say the name of the season then it might ruin it." Explained Master Koopa. "Anyway, now to the challenge! This time, we had four challenge suggestions. And we chose...Dragon19kyoshi's challenge!"

"What are the rules?" Inquired Vivian.

"Well, smelly Vivian, if you would let me finish..." Master Koopa gritted his teeth, staring angrily at Vivian. "All of you must disarm a Bob-Omb of your own. You have fifteen minutes, and you will be blindfolded, so you will not know where it is. The first to disarm their Bob-Omb will win Immunity, and if you do disarm your Bob-OMB then you will add £1,000 to The Team Bank. Follow Me!"

The final five, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie and Vivian followed Maater Koopa outside of the hotel and into a dome-shaped room.

"The room will not blow up because it is Bomb-Proof, but you, however, WILL blow up. There are going to be three wires. One will stop the bomb from ticking, and the other two will make the bomb explode. Don't worry though, they won't kill you. Good luck, and here are your blindfolds."

Master Koopa wrapped the blindfolds around each of the contestants' eyes so they couldn't see, and then he pressed a button on the wall, activating the bombs. He then left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

**15 Minutes Remaining**

"Right, alliance, where are you!?" Daisy snapped, feeling around for the walls or something. "You need to help me win!"

"Daisy, we have no idea where you are!" Retorted Toadette angrily.

"Oh My Caramel, you totally did not say that to your leader!" Daisy put her hands on her hips, getting to an argument with Toadette even though she could not see her. "Now get over here, or you are out of the alliance!"

"Ugh, fine! Keep talking so I know where you are!" Toadette rolled her eyes.

"Daisy, you can't keep friends with somebody for more than five seconds!" Vivian growled. "Toadette, if I were you, I would leave that alliance!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to be angry with all of you if Peach and Goombella were still here! Ugh!" Daisy yelled back.

"Daisy, you better try to win Immunity! If you don't, then you're gone! And to be honest, to me, it is no big deal!" Vivian argued.

"Yeah, well, I AM going to win Immunity! Now where is that stupid bomb!?" Daisy muttered. "Master Koopa! I hate you!"

"Guys! Let's all just calm down!" Toad shouted.

Toadette walked around, when she banged into Flurrie and fell over. Flurrie didn't notice, however, and she kept walking crushing Toadette. She was now unable to move, so she was out of the challenge. Daisy managed to reach her bomb, and she secretly took off her blindfold. She grinned and looked at the three wires. Red, blue, and yellow.

"Hmmm...Aha!" Daisy had an idea. "Toad! You're a stalker! What's Master Koopa's favourite colour?"

"Um...It could be Yellow, but I'm not sure..." Toad replied.

Daisy grinned.

"Thanks!" Daisy pulled the Yellow wire, and her bomb stopped ticking.

She then cheered, knowing she had won Immunity. She then pushed the others to the floor and laughed.

"See ya, suckers!" She sped out of the room quickly.

**4 Minutes Remaining**

Toad frowned, but then smiled again when he felt his bomb. He sat down, and began to think. Daisy asked for Master Koopa's favourite colour, and he said Yellow! So that must mean the answer is Yellow!"

He pulled the wire which he thought was the yellow one, and his bomb also stopped ticking. He quickly left, leaving the final three alone in the room. They did not find their bombs though, even though Toadette was right next to hers when she was crushed into the floor by Flurrie. When she noticed the ticking of the bombs get louder, she gasped.

"Oh...Cra-"

**BOOM!**

The bombs made the three losers, Toadette, Vivian, and Flurrie, blast up into the air, and out of the challenge.

...

The Team Bank: £33,000/£62,000

"Daisy won Immunity again, and £2,000 was added to The Team Bank this time!" Master Koopa announced. "So, viewers, vote for one of these four!"

...

"Toadette!"

"Viewers, you better not vote for me or I will creep up on you in your sleep and scare you! Heh heh...Eh, that's not very evil. Oh Well. JUST DON'T VOTE FOR ME!"

...

"Toad!"

"Guys, I am close to making it to the final three! Please don't vote for me! I'm not evil, like Toadette, and I'm not smelly, like Vivian, and I'm not crazy, like Flurrie! Please let me stay!"

...

"Vivian!"

"If you let me stay then I will show Daisy! You can watch me punish her and we will all laugh and she died slowly and painfully...Heh heh...I can't wait..."

...

"Or Flurrie!"

"Oh My Syrup, Guys! I deserve to stay! I am the best ghost you have ever seen! The Great Flurrie! Hm, I like that name!"

...

"So vote for one of those four to be eliminated! Goodbye, everybody!"

**...**

**A/N: So vote for one of those four! Thanks for reading!**


	9. The Conflict

Me: Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it! I updated early because this may be my last update for a while, with school starting again. Anyway, enjoy!

Remaining Contestants: Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Flurrie, and Vivian.

Eliminated Contestants: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Goombella, and Luigi.

...

"Yeah, final five!" Toad cheered and high-fived Vivian. "I can't believe it!"

"Well, you better believe this!" Master Koopa came out of nowhere, frightening both of them. "Somebody is about to be eliminated!"

"Um...Yeah, I do..." Toad said. "It happens every episode."

"SHUT UP!"

...

**Cake at Stake!**

"Hello, contestants!" Master Koopa greeted the five. "I have four pieces of cake. Daisy, you immediately get one, because you won Immunity."

"Hooray!" Daisy smiled and caught her cake. "I know I am going to win the entire gameshow! I am so totally epic!"

"We had eight votes this time, and all of you had at least one vote!" A screen came down, showing nothing but white.

Then a large number eight showed up on it.

"We heard you, idiot!" Daisy rolled her eyes as she ate her cake. "Just hurry up! We all know Vivian's going to be eliminated!"

"Ugh, shut up you dumb creep!" Master Koopa activated the launch pad and it catapulted Daisy out of the hotel. "There! She is gone for now!"

"Hurry up!" Flurrie muttered.

"OK, fine!" The host of the show pressed a button and the screen went back up. "But let's see who the eliminated contestants want to be eliminated, shall we?"

"AHHH! Don't let those beasts out!" Toad screamed like a five-year old girl and ran away.

"Haha, just kidding. Get back here, wimpy Toad!" Master Koopa smiled oddly and chased after him.

"Please just get to the votes!" Vivian wailed. "PLEASE!"

"Geez, fine!" Master Koopa put Toad back on his platform. "We got eight votes this time. Toad and Vivian are both safe with one vote each."

"Yay! Final Four!" Cheered Vivian, happy that her friend, Toad, was in the final four with her. "Well, Daisy, you got a surprise, didn't you?"

Daisy growled angrily, folding her arms.

"Just wait, Vivian..."

"Toadette, this is your second time in the final two, so you should really start being nicer to the contestants!" Master Koopa snapped at her. "Flurrie, this is your first time being in the final two. Let's see who is eliminated."

The screen returned. Flurrie's name was on the top left, and Toadette's was on the top right. Suddenly, a number one flashed on both of their screens.

"Both of you have one vote..." Master Koopa whispered.

Then the number changed to a number two. Flurrie gasped and Toadette stared at the screen anxiously. Suddenly, Toadette's changed to a three, while Flurrie's stayed as a two. Toadette gasped as her screen changed to a four, and then it stopped.

"WHAT!?" She screamed in shock. "Why would anybody vote for me!? I won Mario Battle! Flurrie, how could you make it further than me!? How could any of you!?"

"Toadette, you are eliminated. Goodbye!" Master Koopa launched Toadette through the hole and into the contestant prison.

"NO!" Daisy cried. "Toadette! Argh, DAMN IT!"

Everyone stared at her in shock as she went red in anger. She stomped out of the hall in fury.

"Everybody, I have to tell you...Toadette was NOT The Mole! Congratulations on making it to the final four!"

Vivian, Toad, and Flurrie cheered happily, while Daisy was still nowhere to be found. Master Koopa just decided to tell his assistants to try and find her, so they could get on with the challenge. Just as they were about to leave, Daisy returned, looking a lot calmer.

"Can we get on with the challenge please?" She sighed, looking tired for some reason.

"Um...OK. We had two challenge suggestions this time, and we decided to choose Lady Gaga's challenge. (That was the name of the reviewer :/) You will all play Platform Peril from the well-known games, Mario Party, and its sequel, Mario Party 2. You all will be high up in the sky. You will have to try to make it to the finish line by jumping across platforms. But there will be obstacles on there as well. The first to make it to the end will win Immunity. There is a possible £4,000 to be won in this challenge. Let's begin!"

They all entered a small black helicopter that gently rose up to the sky. It stopped by a black and white platform, and they all leapt onto it.

"Good Luck!" Yelled Master Koopa as the helicopter flew away to the finish line in the distance.

"Yeah, you guys will need it!" Laughed Daisy, and got ready to start.

They suddenly heard a horn and the platform they were on began shaking.

"Guys, hurry! You have to jump to the next one!" Explained Vivian quickly, and they all succeeded in jumping to the second platform.

"Wow, you're so clever, aren't you?" Said Daisy sarcastically as the four of them hopped onto the third platform.

Vivian ignored her, but it was really hard to resist punching her in the mouth. The four of them did very well for a while, when suddenly Daisy tripped while avoiding an obstacle. She landed on her face. She suddenly realised the platform she was on was shaking, and when she looked ahead she saw the other three in the distance. Then she had an idea, and she grinned.

"Toad! Help!" She cried, pretending to be in pain.

Toad turned and began making his way over to her. He helped her up, but when he did Daisy quickly pushed him off of the platform and out of the challenge. Then she quickly jumped onto the next platform and made her way over to her next two victims, Vivian and Flurrie. Daisy thought Flurrie was really dumb to make an alliance with her, after what she did to Vivian. She caught up with the two.

"Bye-Bye!" Daisy laughed and ran ahead, swiftly avoiding the obstacles as she ran ahead.

"She is NOT going to win Immunity again!" Vivian growled and chased after Daisy furiously.

Flurrie watched on, unsure of what would happen next.

"This is NOT going to go well..." She whispered. "Hey, where's Toad?"

...

Daisy was skipping along happily, knowing she was going to win. Suddenly, she felt something push against her back, the force making her tumble onto the next platform. She stood up, brushed herself off, and narrowed her eyes when she saw who had pushed her. Vivian was standing on the platform Daisy was just on, grinning.

"Ha, I wish I filmed that!" Vivian laughed, pointing at Daisy.

"Shut up!" Daisy retorted furiously. "You would have been eliminated ages ago if it wasn't for me!"

"Really? How so?" Vivian rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Isn't it obvious? The viewers like alliances! That is how Me and Goombella both made it to the final seven!"

"Meanwhile, Peach was eliminated third," Vivian replied. "Daisy, why can't you just accept you can't make friends, and your alliance barely lasted any time at all. You were so desperate, that you made a new alliance when we were all in the final six!"

"It's not being desperate, it's called common sense!" Daisy yelled, infuriated.

"Don't lie. You only made that alliance with Flurrie and Toadette so you could boss them around. I don't even think you were sad when Toadette was eliminated earlier. You were just angry that you had one less person to help you win Immunity!" Vivian shouted.

"Vivian, listen. Please. Just let me win Immunity, ONE MORE TIME, and I will make it up to you. I promise." Daisy lied, but it didn't persuade Vivian.

"You should be letting ME win Immunity, after all you put me through!" Vivian muttered.

"WHAT!? I was trying to HELP you!" The Princess attempted to change Vivian's mind.

"You are turning into Peach..." Vivian shook her head at Daisy and hopped across the platforms quickly.

"That is the worst insult you could give me!" Yelled Daisy and chased after Vivian, eventually catching her and tackling her to the ground.

"Ack!" Daisy gasped in surprise as she landed hard on the platform. "Let go of me, smelly Vivian!"

"No way!" Vivian held Daisy's arms behind her back, making her unable to defend herself. "I am going to get revenge on you, after everything you have done to me!"

Suddenly, Vivian pulled something out of her pocket. Daisy gasped in terror. It was her iPhone.

"Vivian, I know I need a punishment, but I think that is going a bit too far, don't you think?" Daisy said anxiously.

Vivian held it over the edge.

"No punishment is too harsh for you." Vivian dropped it over the edge, and Daisy screamed in complete shock and terror, making Vivian cover her ears.

Daisy then stood up and jumped across the platforms faster than usual. Vivian chased after her.

But what they didn't know is that while they were fighting, Flurrie had sneaked ahead of them and crossed the finish line, winning Immunity. Daisy and Vivian gasped when she saw her entering the helicopter with her Immunity ticket. They both wanted to get at least second place, and they both pushed and shoved each other as they ran to the end.

"I am going to get second place!" Daisy cried.

"No! **I **am going to get second place!" Vivian retaliated, kicking Daisy to the ground and leaving her behind.

Daisy quickly got up, however, and caught up with Vivian. They were both neck and neck. Flurrie watched on, when she began to get bored.

"Hurry up!" She cried as the two got closer.

The platforms began to fall quicker, and Daisy and Vivian began to find it hard to keep up with the speed the platforms were falling from. They both crossed the finish line at the exact same time however.

"This time £3,000 was added to The Team Bank!" Announced Master Koopa.

The Team Bank: £36,000/£66,000

The all entered the helicopter and flew down, back to the hotel.

...

"This time, Flurrie won Immunity, leaving these three up for elimination..." Master Koopa said.

...

"Toad!"

"Oh No...Not again. Everybody, I never thought I would make it to the final four, never mind about the final three! I made it further than everybody who I thought would beat me! If you don't vote for me, I'll give you this cake!"

...

"Princess Daisy!"

"I hate that stupid Vivian! If it wasn't for her, I would have won Immunity for the THIRD time in a row! If you vote for me, then I will never let your live your normal lives ever again!"

Two security guards entered the room she was in and dragged her out, without saying anything.

...

"Or Vivian!"

"I'm not stupid. I know that you people will vote for Daisy to be eliminated. Argh, I hate everybody on this stupid gameshow! Honestly, I don't CARE if you vote me out! Do it!"

...

"So vote for one of those three to be eliminated! Then we will be down to The Final Three, and the finale of The Mole: Mario Mischief! There is only going to be ONE more challenge, so hurry and suggest them! First place on the challenge will win two bonus votes, second will win one, and last will win zero. There are only going to be two more episodes! Who is The Mole? Did they win Immunity? Are they up for elimination? Find out soon!"

...

**A/N: So please vote for who you want to be eliminated, and in the next chapter you are going to be voting for who you want to win. Also, suggest challenges, because the one I choose will be the last of The Mole: Mario Mischief! First place gets two bonus points, second wins one, and last wins zero. Bye!**


	10. The Final Challenge

Me: I got three replies to the question I asked two chapters ago, and it looks like I will be doing Choice Number Two. Two reviewers chose number two, and one chose number one. So the next gameshow I make will NOT be a 'The Mole' story. Thanks to the three that chose though! Thanks for the reviews and challenge suggestions though! Enjoy!

Remaining Contestants: Princess Daisy, Vivian, Toad, and Flurrie.

Eliminated Contestants: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Goombella, Luigi, and Toadette.

...

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"AHHH! Don't let those beasts out!"**

**"Toadette, you are eliminated."**

**"You will all be playing Platform Peril..."**

**...**

Master Koopa walked towards The Contestant Prison and used all of his strength to open the large, heavy, rusty metal door. All of the contestants eliminated were in one big cell, talking and sleeping. When they saw Master Koopa they stared at him in shock.

"Have you, like, come to get us, like, out of here?" Goombella asked hopefully.

"Ugh, Goombella, you despise me," Master Koopa looked away as he talked. "Anyway, I came here to tell all of you something."

"What do you want to tell us?" Questioned Peach, who was sitting next to Goombella.

"Soon, all of you will be leaving this disgusting place!" Master Koopa announced, making them all cheer. "Well, except Goombella, because I hate her."

Everyone began laughing at Goombella as she burst into tears, took out a rope from underneath her bed, tied it into a knot, and put it on the ceiling. Everyone then watched in disgust at what she did next.

"Ugh, Goombella, you shouldn't eat underneath a rope! How unhealthy!" Koops shook his head.

"Anyway...Bye." Master Koopa ran out of The Contestant Prison.

...

**Cake at Stake!**

Master Koopa watched the four contestants enter the hall. When they were all standing on their platforms, Master Koopa began talking.

"You are all the final four, and will soon be the final three..." He said dramatically. "Now let's get straight to it. Flurrie, you won Immunity last episode. You three were up for elimination due to Daisy's evilness, Toad's height, and Vivian's giant ego."

"I do NOT have a giant ego!" Vivian retorted angrily. "I just love myself. There is a BIG difference!"

It was all silent. Master Koopa stared blankly at Vivian for a while, when he shook his head and continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Flurrie, you won Immunity, so you get cake," Master Koopa said. "This time we got seven votes!"

"If any of them voted for me, then I am VERY disappointed with them!" Daisy shouted. "I am too lazy to think of anything better."

"Um...Okay..." Master Koopa slowly backed away from her. "Anyway, all of you had at least one vote, well, except Vivian, who had zero."

"Yes!" Vivian cried happily, catching her cake as it zoomed by her. "I had zero votes!"

Daisy gasped.

"Toad and Daisy, you are both in the final two..." Master Koopa said to them in suspense. "Toad, you are safe with one vote out of the total seven. Daisy, you are eliminated with six votes."

"WHAT!?" Daisy screamed in shock. "I AM ELIMINATED!?"

"Haha, finally!" Vivian laughed.

Daisy was about to reply but she was launched away before she could. She screamed in anger as she landed in The Contestant Prison, finally reunited with her original alliance.

"I am SO glad that Daisy is finally gone," Vivian sighed with relief, feeling happy. "I don't know what got into her!"

"Maybe she just missed Peach and Goombella?" Toad suggested.

"Get real. Who would miss GOOMBELLA?" Vivian burst into laughter, making Toad also laugh.

"Vivian, Toad, and Flurrie. All of you have made it past every single challenge and have survived every elimination. Now let's do the ultimate challenge!"

"But what IS the ultimate challenge?" Questioned Vivian.

"Ugh, nobody told you to speak! Shut up, smelly Vivian!" Master Koopa whacked her with a newspaper and walked off. "Anyway, thanks to Random Person and Burning Light and Crystal for suggesting challenges! We chose Burning Light and Crystal's challenge! You will be playing Doors of Doom from Mario Party 4. The one who makes it the furthest before getting brutally murdered by Bowser with his huge feet will win two bonus votes. Second will earn one, and last place will get zero. Go!"

They were all led to a cavern where they saw two doors.

"I'm going to go for right, because right is always right!" Vivian said and walked like a model over to the door to the right.

"I'm following Vivian!" Toad said and stood by her.

Flurrie just followed. The door opened and they all walked through, luckily not getting squashed by a giant mutant dragon turtle who sells drugs for a living.

"Yay!" Cheered Toad.

"Toad, shut up!" Vivian slapped Toad and walked on.

They once again came to a set of doors, but this time there were three doors, not two. Flurrie gasped.

"THIS IS SUCH A SURPRISE!" She ran forward, accidentally bursting down the door in the middle and crushing Bowser, who was waiting behind it.

Vivian and Toad laughed and walked over Bowser, advancing into the third room. Once again, there were three doors. Vivian quietly walked over to the door to the left and silently opened it, only to find Bowser standing there with many plasters stuck on his body. Vivian screamed, grabbed Toad, and used him as a baseball bat to whack Bowser into the ceiling. Bowser groaned in immense pain as he dropped to the ground, making a large thump as he hit the floor. Vivian quickly hurried into the next room, with Flurrie and Toad following.

"You know what!?" Bowser screamed, his face slowly turning red in fury. "I QUIT!"

Bowser stomped through the two previous doors, angrily making his way towards the exit. Master Koopa didn't know what to do, but then he had an idea.

"Everybody! Bowser quit, because he's a no-life loser, so we must have a tie-breaker challenge!" Master Koopa announced.

"But what IS the tie-breaker challenge!?" Screamed Vivian annoyingly.

Master Koopa gritted his teeth and grabbed a shotgun from the floor. He held it steadily and then shot Vivian, the force making Master Koopa shoot back and slam into Toad, who tripped over.

"Oh My Pencil!" Wailed Vivian. "You did NOT just shoot me! Well, you did, but that's not the point...TO THE TIE-BREAKER CHALLENGE!"

Master Koopa turned to the other two and they both nodded. Master Koopa then turned back to Vivian and pressed the trigger.

...

Toad, Flurrie, and a slowly dying Vivian followed Master Koopa back to the main hall, where Cake at Stake was usually held at.

"OK, we are going to look at all of the challenges, and then they will all be placed onto a wheel. Then we will spin the wheel, and it will randomly choose one, using an arrow on the wheel. As I explained last episode, first place will win two bonus votes, second place will get one, and last place will get no extra votes." Explained Master Koopa.

"Ouch, that's harsh..." Vivian whispered, hoping she wouldn't get last place in the challenge.

"Yes it is, smelly Vivian!" Laughed Master Koopa. "And I hope you get last place!"

Master Koopa grabbed the wheel and spun it as hard as he could. It finally landed on one challenge...

_Platform Peril!_

"Yay! I won Immunity on that one!" Flurrie cheered happily.

Vivian and Toad groaned. Toad didn't want to do the challenge because he lost, and Vivian didn't want to do it because she didn't win Immunity the LAST time they did it. But they were forced to get in the helicopter, however, and it flew up to the sky for the very last time. The three were dropped off on the very first platform.

"Go!" Yelled Master Koopa from the helicopter, throwing his microphone at Vivian as the helicopter flew back down to the hotel.

The microphone slammed into the side of Vivian's head, making her feel dizzy. She wandered around and accidentally fell off the starting platform before the game had even started. Toad and Flurrie rolled their eyes and started running. Flurrie had the upper-hand because she was taller, but Toad was quicker. They were both neck and neck for a while.

"Let's have a nice conversation, shall we?" Flurrie smiled oddly, looking at Toad who gulped.

"Ummm...Let's not..." Toad pushed Flurrie and she plummeted through the sky.

Toad laughed, realising he had won the challenge, and had earned two bonus votes. He might actually WIN the entire competition! Toad began to feel excited as he bounced along the platforms happily.

...

Vivian and Flurrie were not feeling so good, however. Flurrie was obviously happier than Vivian, because she had one bonus vote, but she did feel sorry for The Shadow Siren. Vivian sighed, knowing she wouldn't win. True, she didn't have many votes to be eliminated throughout the competition, but she had won nothing, while Toad and Flurrie had.

"Flurrie, who do you think will win?" Questioned Vivian.

Flurrie thought for a moment.

"Me." She replied and laughed, slapping Vivian as she walked out of the room. "Goodbye, Smelly Vivian!"

...

Once Toad had made it to the end, the three gathered in The Main Hall, where Master Koopa was waiting, excited to tell them the news.

"Well then, surprisingly, Toad won, so he gets two bonus votes."

"Indeed!" Toad said strangely. "I am going to win!"

"Flurrie gets one, and Vivian, because you suck, you get zero." Master Koopa said, and then turned to the camera. "Viewers, vote ONE LAST TIME on The Mole: Mario Mischief! This time, vote for who you want to win! Who is The Mole? Toad? Flurrie? Vivian? Who will win the jackpot? Find out in the finale of The Mole: Mario Mischief!"

**...**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please vote, and also, in my next Gameshow story I WILL be having voting where the reviewers vote. Bye!**


	11. Goodbye, Master Koopa!

**Me: Thanks to the five that reviewed! This is going to be the last chapter of this story. Also, I've made a new Total Drama zombie story if any of you LIKE Total Drama :D. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Characters Remaining: Flurrie, Toad, and Vivian. **

**Characters Eliminated: Wario, Koops, Princess Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Goombella, Luigi, Toadette, and Princess Daisy.**

**...**

**Last time on The Mole: Mario Mischief...**

**"Goombella, you shouldn't eat underneath a rope! How unhealthy!"**

**"I do NOT have a giant ego, I just love myself. There is a BIG difference!"**

**"Get real. Who would miss GOOMBELLA?"**

**And it continues...**

**...**

Master Koopa walked towards The Contestant Prison with a golden key in his hand. He entered it and eventually found the cell with all of the contestants stuck in it.

"Have you come to rescue us? Finally!" Peach sighed with relief. "It smells in here!"

"Oh, that's just Goombella," Reassured Daisy. "She needs to take a bath, the stupid dumb idiot."

"Ugh, can you please just let us out?" Groaned Koops who was sitting on one of the two metal beds. "This is torture!"

"Well, I WOULD, but I love seeing you squirm." Master Koopa grinned and smashed Goombella on the head with his stick.

Goombella groaned and fell to the ground, knocked-out. Master Koopa inserted the key in the lock and turned it. He pulled on the gate and it opened, and all of the contestants ran through.

"Follow Me!" Master Koopa said and led them back towards the hotel.

They all entered and saw the three contestants standing on their platforms, waiting anxiously to hear who would win.

"Please sit over there," Master Koopa pointed to some rows of seats to the side of the platforms. "You can leave once we announce the winner."

All of the contestants nodded and sat down in chairs. Vivian turned and glanced nervously at Daisy, who grinned evilly and waved at her. Vivian gulped and turned back around. Master Koopa stood on his platform.

"Welcome, everybody!" He announced. "After all this time, we are now down to the final three. Flurrie, Toad, and Vivian. As time went on, you witnessed your friends and enemies being eliminated. Let's remind ourselves of that, shall we?"

The screen that was shown in previous episodes came down from the roof once again.

**...**

**First Elimination!**

**"Wario, you are eliminated with two votes. Goodbye!"**

**Second Elimination!**

**"Koops, you are eliminated with five out of the total eight votes from the contestants. Goodbye!"**

**Third Elimination!**

**"Princess Peach, even though you had the exact same amount of votes as Goombella, you are still eliminated, because the third alliance member, Daisy, chose to keep Goombella and kick you out. Goodbye!"**

**Fourth Elimination!**

**"It's between WALUIGI and Mario. WALUIGI...You got two votes. Mario, you got three votes. You are eliminated. Goodbye!"**

**Fifth Elimination!**

**"Goombella and Waluigi, you both had the same amount of votes, so we will decide it by adding together the amount of votes you have both had overall...Which means Goombella, with five votes, you are safe, and Waluigi, with six votes overall, you are eliminated from the competition. Goodbye!**

**Sixth Elimination!**

**"Luigi and Goombella, you are in the final two. Luigi, you are safe with one vote. Goombella, you are eliminated with three votes out of the total five. Goodbye!"**

**Seventh Elimination!**

**"Toadette, you have two votes against you. Luigi, you have three, so you are eliminated. Goodbye!"**

**Eighth Elimination! **

**"Flurrie, you are safe with two votes. Toadette, you are eliminated with four. Goodbye!"**

**Ninth Elimination!**

** "Toad, you are safe with one vote. Daisy, you are eliminated with a shocking six votes against you. Goodbye!"**

**...**

"I STILL can't believe I was eliminated RIGHT before the final episode! This sucks!" Daisy complained to her alliance members, Princess Peach and Goombella.

"I know, right? WE should be in the final three, or AT LEAST one of us!" Peach agreed, but Goombella stayed silent.

"Well, Peach, you were kind of mean to us. And Daisy, you WOULD be in the final three if you didn't randomly turn mean right at the end!" Goombella shouted angrily at her.

"Hey, that was VIVIAN'S fault, NOT mine!" Daisy retorted, and then turned away.

"I still have no idea why I was eliminated first..." Wario told to Koops, who shrugged.

"Eh, I don't know. I was eliminated second though, so I know how you feel, man." Koops replied.

"Hey, Toad!" Called out Toadette. "You were SUPER lucky to make it into the final three! Did you see how many votes you got at the beginning?"

"I know!" Toad said. "I'm amazing!"

Toadette growled and threw a mallet at Toad's head. It slammed hard into the side of it and he tumbled off his platform.

"Everybody, before we announce the winner, let's just see The Best Bits of all three finalists, shall we?" Master Koopa said and pressed a button which switched on the screen.

"Oh, brother..." Groaned Vivian.

**...**

**Flurrie!**

**Flurrie didn't notice, however, and she kept walking, crushing the small Toad girl.**

**...**

**"Hey, um, Master Koopa? Are you my friend? Because if you say no then I will have to burst into tears and run back to my house in sadness. Then I will get a box of Ultra-Soft Star Tissues and then wipe my eyes in a very sad way as I put on a very depressing movie." Flurrie asked Master Koopa anxiously.**

**"No." Replied Master Koopa simply and pulled out something that resembled a remote control for a machine.**

**...**

**"Toad...I thought we were friends..." Goombella whispered. "WAAA! Wait...Oh My Tables! My make-up is running!"**

**"Now we can see who you really are!" Flurrie laughed crazily. "Ha Ha, not really..."**

**"Start racing!" Master Koopa ordered, ringing a bell.**

**...**

**"HOW DOES MARIO DO THIS!?" Wailed Luigi, who was hanging off the edge of his car.**

**But Flurrie's car seemed to go faster than the others, and her wheels set fire, setting fire to the track. Luckily everyone had passed that part so far, so they were all safe from the blaze.**

**"EEEK! WATER, WATER!" Screamed Flurrie in desperation, but the fire must have reached the engine of her car, because it suddenly exploded, sending Flurrie up into the air and out of the race.**

**All of the other contestants somehow manoeuvred around the explosion, leaving the remains of Flurrie's car in a small heap on the course.**

**...**

**"Flurrie, does Vivian smell?" Asked Master Koopa.**

**"Yes, she does indeed!" Said Flurrie and did a model pose.**

**...**

**Toad!**

**"Ugh, Luigi's Circuit? This course is so unoriginal!" Sulked Toadette and folded her arms.**

**"FINE!" Screamed Master Koopa and changed the course to Rainbow Road.**

**"Oh My Tables! Toadette, now none of us are going to win! NONE OF US!" Toad flailed around.**

**...**

**"THIS IS SO INTENSE!" Screamed Goombella and jumped into Toad's car. "TOAD, GIVE ME SOME CORNFLAKES!"**

**"EEEK! A monster!" Toad repeated what Daisy said and shoved Goombella out of his car.**

**...**

**The three were desperately trying to stay on the mushroom now. Chunks of the mushroom were falling off and plummeting to the ground, until they were all standing on a tiny circle. They all wobbled.**

**''There is no room!'' Cried Toad, and slapped Toadette.**

**She wobbled and fell off.**

**''Oops...'' Toad said nervously.**

**...**

**"Correct!" Yelled Master Koopa. "Third question, and Toad, this is for you. Who was eliminated this morning?"**

**"Mario," Said Toad simply. "That was easy."**

**"Correct, again!" Master Koopa shouted.**

**"Well, DUH!" Shouted Goombella. "That is a stupid question!"**

**Master Koopa glared at her.**

**"Just for that, I will take away the £1,000 that you both won," Master Koopa said, narrowing his eyes.**

**"Goombella!" Groaned Toad.**

**"Whatever!" Goombella rolled her eyes.**

**...**

**"Hey, Luigi!" Toad waved his arms, running up a tall, green, unrealistic hill towards the plumber.**

**"Ugh, what?" Luigi rolled his eyes and looked over to him.**

**"We are in the final six! And we could be in the final five! Hehehehehehehehe!" Toad waved his arms again, accidentally slapping Luigi who tripped and fell off of the hill.**

**"Oops..." Toad looked down nervously. "Well, I better go and tell Vivian that we are in the final six!"**

**...**

**Vivian!**

**"I am so happy that we have not been eliminated yet!" Vivian said happily, joining Daisy and Goombella with a towel wrapped around her.**

**"EEEK!" Daisy screamed, falling backwards. "Vivian! Get dressed, you freak!"**

**"I am so sorry!" Cried Vivian and burst into tears, running out of the room.**

**"Yeah, you better be sorry!" Yelled Daisy and chased after her.**

**...**

**"Thank You, Kana!" Said Vivian, but then Master Koopa picked her up and threw her over a hill, watching in happiness as she screamed and disappeared over the horizon.**

**...**

**"Now for the fifth question!" Master Koopa announced. "Vivian, who is the only person who has not won Immunity but has also not had a vote yet?"**

**"Hmmm...Well, Wario, Koops, Peach, and Mario have been eliminated...Luigi, Me, Toad, Waluigi, and Flurrie have won Immunity...And Daisy and Goombella have had at least one vote...So that leaves...Toadette!" Vivian cheered, but when she looked up, she saw Master Koopa shaking his head. "But...I had it right!"**

**"You were too slow, smelly Vivian," Said Master Koopa. "And now for the sixth question! Luigi, this one is for you!"**

**...**

**Daisy was skipping along happily, knowing she was going to win. Suddenly, she felt something push against her back, the force making her tumble onto the next platform. She stood up, brushed herself off, and narrowed her eyes when she saw who had pushed her. Vivian was standing on the platform Daisy was just on, grinning.**

**"Ha, I wish I filmed that!" Vivian laughed, pointing at Daisy.**

**"Shut up!" Daisy retorted furiously. "You would have been eliminated ages ago if it wasn't for me!"**

**"Really? How so?" Vivian rolled her eyes and looked away.**

**"Isn't it obvious? The viewers like alliances! That is how Me and Goombella both made it to the final seven!"**

**"Meanwhile, Peach was eliminated third," Vivian replied. "Daisy, why can't you just accept you can't make friends, and your alliance barely lasted any time at all. You were so** **desperate, that you made a new alliance when we were all in the final six!"**

**"It's not being desperate, it's called common sense!" Daisy yelled, infuriated.**

**"Don't lie. You only made that alliance with Flurrie and Toadette so you could boss them around. I don't even think you were sad when Toadette was eliminated earlier. You were just angry that you had one less person to help you win Immunity!" Vivian shouted.**

**"Vivian, listen. Please. Just let me win Immunity, ONE MORE TIME, and I will make it up to you. I promise." Daisy lied, but it didn't persuade Vivian.**

**"You should be letting ME win Immunity, after all you put me through!" Vivian muttered.**

**"WHAT!? I was trying to HELP you!" The Princess attempted to change Vivian's mind.**

**"You are turning into Peach..." Vivian shook her head at Daisy and hopped across the platforms quickly.**

**"That is the worst insult you could give me!" Yelled Daisy and chased after Vivian, eventually catching her and tackling her to the ground.**

**"Ack!" Daisy gasped in surprise as she landed hard on the platform. "Let go of me, smelly Vivian!"**

**"No way!" Vivian held Daisy's arms behind her back, making her unable to defend herself. "I am going to get revenge on you, after everything you have done to me!"**

**Suddenly, Vivian pulled something out of her pocket. Daisy gasped in terror. It was her iPhone.**

**"Vivian, I know I need a punishment, but I think that is going a bit too far, don't you think?" Daisy said anxiously.**

**Vivian held it over the edge.**

**"No punishment is too harsh for you." Vivian dropped it over the edge, and Daisy screamed in complete shock and terror, making Vivian cover her ears.**

**...**

Daisy folded her arms angrily, trying her best not to walk up to Vivian and slap her across the face.

"And now...to reveal the votes..." Master Koopa announced quietly and with suspense.

"What was that!? SPEAK UP!" Screamed Wario.

Everyone slapped him.

"ANYWAY..." Master Koopa glared at him. "Toad won two votes, Flurrie won one, and Vivian was last place in the final challenge, so she got no bonus votes."

Daisy laughed and Vivian sighed.

"Vivian, I'm sorry, but you only one person wanted you to win. You are taking third place in The Mole: Mario Mischief with only one vote to win." Master Koopa announced to her.

Daisy burst out laughing and Vivian scowled. She jumped off her platform, grabbed Daisy's hair hard, and began dragging her out of the hall.

"YOU'VE HAD THIS COMING THROUGHOUT THE COMPETITION!" She screamed and she exited the hall, still gripping Daisy's hair.

She slammed the door behind her. Everyone gulped.

"Er...Um..." Master Koopa's eyes widened in fright. "Anyway, it's down to Toad and Flurrie...The winner of The Mole: Mario Mischief is..."

Dramatic music began playing. Toad and Flurrie both began sweating. All of the eliminated contestants watched on anxiously. Master Koopa raised up the card that said the winner on it. Peach and Goombella held each other. Toad and Flurrie began sweating even more. Suddenly, the dramatic music stopped. Everybody looked to Master Koopa.

"TOAD!" Master Koopa announced, and everybody began cheering and clapping as Toad gasped in shock. "TOAD IS THE WINNER OF THE MOLE: MARIO MISCHIEF, WITH FOUR VOTES!"

Toad cheered in happiness and then looked to Flurrie, who sighed and looked down, disappointed.

"Flurrie has won second place with two votes," Master Koopa said. "Toad, you have won the jackpot of £36,000!"

Everyone cheered and got out of their seats to congratulate Toad...Well, almost everyone. Daisy stayed behind and sulked.

"And also, Flurrie was The Mole!" Master Koopa announced, and Flurrie grinned.

"Yes, I was," Replied Flurrie, laughing. "So what are you going to spend the money on, Toad?"

"Hmmm...A huge party for all of us!" Toad shouted and everyone cheered. "Well, except Daisy. She is not invited for obvious reasons."

They all laughed and left the hotel, taking turns to smack Daisy, who burst into tears and ran away, never to be seen again. Soon, Master Koopa was the only one left in the hotel. He turned to the camera.

"Well, that's it for this season. But don't think you'll be seeing the last of Me!" He grinned, winking at the camera. "This is Master Koopa, and Thank You for watching...The Mole: Mario Mischief!"

The screen faded to black.

"OK, where's my breakfast, Mabel!?"

**...**

**A/N: And...That's it! I enjoyed writing this A LOT more than Mario Battle, my first Gameshow story. So, thanks to everybody who has reviewed, voted, or suggested a challenge, and I will see you in my next story!...Or chapter of a different story, whatever I decide to do. Oh, and remember to check out my Total Drama story! See you! :D**


End file.
